The Long Awaited Sequel
by Angel of Misery
Summary: The sequel to 'It's not your fault'
1. Prologue

**The Long Awaited Sequel - Angel of Misery**

Hello to all my fans, if I still have any! Sorry about the title, I _will _change that, but I have yet to decide a name for my sequel. As the chapters roll in, I'm sure I'll find a name I like, and update the chapters with the new name.

Anyway, before the story you've all been waiting for, or at least I hope, a few things to talk about.

My production of this sequel will be slow. I am starting year 11 at school, so I'll be a little busy with that. Also, the way I write...I kind of have ideas as I write it. So, it'll all be off the top of my head, really. This isn't all written up, and each week I just add the next chapter. Ideas don't come to me unless I write it chapter by chapter, post by post, so sorry about that.

Oh, and about the mysterious Sariell's child. I suspect a few people will review and tell me about this...the thing is, I have it written that two years have passed since the Cell Games, and people are going to tell me that no _normal _child stays in the womb for two years, yes?

Well, this is different. You have to remember, Cell is the biological father, until proven otherwise, of Sariell's child. When Cell came back in the time machine, he was buried under the ground for three to four years, before emerging to hatch into his Imperfect form.

So, it's natural that Sariell's child would take longer than the average human baby to be born, yes? Well, that's the way I'm making it! It'll all work out!

Anyway, I hate to spoil the story already, so! The long awaited sequel to _It's not your fault!_

---

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. If I did, Cell would rule the universe, mwhaha!

"Talking"

_Thinking/remembering/certain sounds and of course, expressionism. _

---

**Prologue**

_It had been two long years since the finale of the Cell Games, and Cell's supposed demise. Sariell was still furious that she couldn't see what actually happened to Cell, and was left wondering if he was really destroyed._

_But Sariell was now sixteen years of age and a beautiful, headstrong woman. (A/N: Well, teenager, but who really cares?) and even she realized after the two years time, that there was no way Cell be alive. She was saddened by this fact, but she had not forgotten him._

_She cared for the android and that would never change._

_The Z fighters, who had left Sariell on her own after defeating Cell, had been considerably nice to her. Sariell suspected that they didn't want her rivalling against her, in case another encounter like Cell happened. Although she was still a little mad at them, she accepted the friendship; she wasn't the type to hold grudges._

_Sariell was also awaiting the arrival of her child. She was awfully glad that the Z fighters hadn't noticed her slight increase of weight, because that would lead to questions. Questions that would no doubt be very, very awkward._

_She was worried about the fact that it had been two years, and the baby still hadn't arrived. As far as she knew, it shouldn't take that long. _

_So, she had asked Bulma, the only woman she really trusted to tell, also revealing who the father was. Bulma was surprised, no doubt about that, but she promised to keep her secret._

_About the child, she had told Sariell that it was probably normal, seeing as the baby would only be half human. The process would probably take longer._

_She had said to come in for a scan in a weeks time, to check it out, to put Sariell's mind at ease. A weeks time was the only time the blue haired woman was free._

_Sariell was glad Bulma had promised to keep her secret, though. She feared that if the Z fighters knew, they might want it destroyed, for being the spawn of Cell. But it was all Sariell had left the remember the android._

_On another topic, as Cell had predicted, the Trunks of the future had grown quite attached to Sariell. After fixing his android problem in his timeline, he had come back. This puzzled the Z fighters, but Sariell knew it was because of her. She wasn't being conceited; it was fact._

_Sariell was somewhat grateful, for Trunks had helped her get over her grief (she hadn't left the house for the first eight months), but after two years of attention, she was getting annoyed._

_She liked the purple haired Saiyan as a friend, but not in the way he wanted. If it continued, she decided she'd have to tell him off. She had once promised Cell that she'd never take another lover, and she planned to keep that promise. _

_But the time at date, Goku had told Sariell that a tournament was coming up. He asked her if she'd like to enter._

_Sariell agreed; Goku had been helping her keep her anger under control, and she was a lot stronger than she'd ever been, but she just felt rusty. _

_Poor Sariell didn't realize that things probably would have been better if she hadn't entered at all._

_Because despite two long years of peace, evil would once again threaten the world._

_And this time, it wouldn't be changed for good…_

_---_

Well, that's the Prologue! It's more of a chapter to let you know what's been happening. A little info before the real story. So, you don't have to review it if you don't want to! But you may have some questions. But, I cannot answer questions that would spoil the story. Like, 'what gender's Sariell's child going to be?' I want some surprises.

Yes, Goku is alive, and Trunks is still here. I'm twisting the series as far as I can, huh? I like Goku alive, and I need Trunks for some more Cell Trunks rivalry. ...If Cell ever comes back, of course.

Anyway, look forward to the first chapter of the sequel! Till then! (Oh, and I changed the name...I wanted a day before the actual tournament, to sort some things out.)

**Chapter 1: Scans and Training! **


	2. Chapter 1: Scans and Training!

**The Long Awaited Sequel- Angel of Misery**

I can't wait to figure out a title for my story...but moving along! Thanks to all the reviewers! Your kind words keep me going! Oh, and, just so you know...YOU BETTER APRECIATE THIS CHAPTER, CAUSE IT WAS HARD TO WRITE! ...

Yes, anyway. It really was. It took me about three days to figure out which approach to use. So, I hope you like it! If you don't, advise me on how it could improve! But nicely, remember.

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I wish I owned the box sets of the Cell series though! God, how I wished I owned it!

"Talking"

_thinking/remembering/you know the drill_

**Chapter 1: Scans and Training! **

"Hello? Anyone home?"

"Ack!" Sariell jumped back; Goku had been tapping her on the forehead, "Whaddya doing!"

"You were just staring off into space. Again." Goku tsked, "That's not exactly safe during training, you know…"

"Heh, heh." Sariell blushed, rubbing the back of her head, "Sorry, Goku. I've been doing that a lot lately, haven't I?"

"It's only natural that you'd be thinking about Cell; this will be your first tournament since the Cell Games." Goku said absent-mindedly, making Sariell's eyes widen in surprise. _I've forgotten just how well Goku knows me… _

"Yeah, well." Sariell shrugged, looking away, "That was two years ago. This is different. Everyone's not trying to kill each other, for one."

Goku laughed, "Yep, we're all on the same side!" He grew serious, "But, Sariell, just know…some of us, not Vegeta of course, feel some regret about the Cell Games."

"I know, Goku." Sariell sighed, attempting her usual, idiotic grin, "We should get back to training. The tournament is tomorrow, after all."

Goku patted her on the back, "Good idea. Well, I've taught you everything I could, _especially _not to use the Spirit Bomb in this tournament…"

Sariell blushed, remembering the last time she used the Spirit Bomb. If not for Cell, she would have…_damn it! I can't think about him right now! _

Goku continued to tick things off his fingers, "I've taught you a few Ki waves, and we've done hand-to-hand combat…I'd hate to say it, Sariell, but there's really nothing left I can teach you!"

"What about Super Saiyan 3?" Sariell asked eagerly.

Goku almost fell over, "Sariell, in order to go Super Saiyan 3, you'd need the Super Saiyan 2 form, and you haven't quite got that yet. Besides, Super Saiyan 3 is still untested; I really shouldn't have used it in Cell Games."

"Oh…" Sariell gave a disappointed sigh, "I would have liked my hair to be longer…"

"That's the only reason you wanted to learn it?" Goku gave her a baffled look, and she gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Well, you won't have to worry about your _hair, _at least. Half-Saiyan's hair grows normally, but a true Saiyan's hair never changes since they day their born." Goku shook his head.

"Ah, I see." Sariell nodded; _does that mean a little Goku was born with a big crop of hair? _

"So, if there's nothing left to learn…what do I do?" Sariell wondered.

"Just continue to go over what you've learnt." Goku replied, "And try to go easy, alright? You're carrying a child, after all."

Sariell fell down, "WHAT?"

Goku sweat-dropped, "Bulma told me."

"She swore to me that she'd tell _no one!_" Sariell fumed.

"She was worried about the tournament, Sariell!" Goku tried to reason, "She was worried if someone dealt you a punch to the stomach!"

"Oh…" Sariell sighed, "Well…I thought that if you knew, you would…"

"Destroy it?" Goku guessed, "Just because it's Cell's child?"

"Yeah…" Sariell looked down at the ground.

"Sariell, did you honestly think I was that heartless?" Goku asked, sounding hurt.

Sariell's head shot up, "But…you hated Cell!"

Goku shrugged, "Not so much as I did. I'd never kill a _child! _Besides, I think I did enough damage when I sent you to that laboratory. No, if the others ever find out, I'll make sure your child is safe, Sariell."

Sariell felt tears welling up, "Goku…thank you so much!" She hugged him tight.

"You're welcome." Goku ruffled her hair, "Now, I think Bulma wanted to run some scans. Tell her I said that because it _is _Cell's child, no human punch could hurt it." He paused, "At least, I think."

"I'll take your word!" Sariell began running to find Bulma, "Thanks, Goku! You're the best friend I could ever have!"

Goku waved until she was out of sight, "I just hope Trunks is as easy-going as me when he finds out, Sariell…"

_In Bulma's lab. _

"Ah! There you are!" Bulma looked up from her work-table, "How went the training?"

"Oh, it was wonderful!" Sariell gave an ironic smile, "I nearly fell of Kami's Lookout when Goku told me to go easy because of my kid."

Bulma laughed airily, "I know I said I'd tell no one, but Goku's a sweetheart, Sariell! He'd never hurt anyone!"

"That's what he told me; said that he'd make sure no one would try and destroy my child." Sariell sighed, "That's a big weight of my shoulders."

"Sariell, with a weight? I thought you were always cheerful." Bulma tsked.

"The cheerful ones are always the deep thinkers." Sariell said cryptically, "Now, you wanted to do some scans?"

"Yeah, I just want to run some tests. Mostly out of curiosity, but it'd be nice to see if your baby's in good health." Bulma commented.

"Yeah…" Sariell looked left and right, "Where do I…I mean, what do I…uh…"

Bulma laughed at her confusion, "You only need to stand there; the machine does the rest. It's based off the scanners that the Saiyans who came to earth wore. You weren't around then…good story…"

Sariell stood perfectly still, "This good?"

"Great. Now, you may feel a tingly sensation…" Bulma fiddled with a computer, and a green scanning bar flashed over Sariell's body.

"_Scan complete._" The computer commented.

"Is it all good?" Sariell asked nervously.

"Well…define good." Bulma murmured, tapping at the computer.

"Being healthy is my top priority." Sariell began trembling, "Is…is it healthy?"

"Sariell, relax, or you'll burst something." Bulma looked up, a grim smile on her face, "Your baby is healthy, but…long story short, it's inhuman."

"I figured as much…" Sariell wasn't sure wether to feel happy, or to be upset, "Do you have a picture?"

"Sorry; computer's not used to handling half-humans. I should fix that, with my son being half Saiyan after all…but, I have data." Bulma read over it, "Basically, the only inhuman thing I can find about it, is it has a tail quite like Cell's."

_That's not so bad! _Sariell nodded, "The rest is human."

"I think so; a lot of this is 'wait till it's born' stuff. I can't even tell if it's a girl or a boy!" Bulma grumbled.

"Oh no! Really?" Sariell couldn't hide her disappointment; she had really wanted to find out what gender her baby was! (A/N: Ha, ha! You'll have to wait!)

"Don't worry, I'm going to get it updated. My new project!" Bulma laughed, "You worry about the tournament, and I'll worry about this thing!"

"I'd rather not worry at all." Sariell sighed, "Oh, and Goku told me to tell you that the tournament shouldn't hurt the kid."

"Let's hope so, I'd hate for you to lose it; you'd be devastated!" Bulma cried.

Sariell sweat-dropped; _she has a point, though. This child is all I have left to remember Cell by._

"The tournament's tomorrow, isn't it?" Bulma mused, "Are you nervous?"

"Nervous is an under-statement." Sariell laughed, "But, I'm kinda looking forward to it! I've missed the battles a bit."

"Good luck…" Bulma waved as Sariell left to find Goku, "You're going to need it…"

_Back with Goku. _

"Right! All set?" Goku smiled.

"Yes. Since you already know, there's no harm telling you that the baby's healthy, except it has a tail." Sariell said cheerfully.

Goku almost fell over, "A tail?"

"Cell had a tail." Sariell said bluntly.

"Oh. Um, right." Goku sweat-dropped, "Then, you're all set for the tournament."

"Yeah." Sariell yawned, "I might go and have a nap now."

"Alright. We can train some more later." Goku agreed.

Sariell began walking to the room Goku had given her at Kami's Lookout, "I only wish Cell was here to _see _his child…"

---

Yep, that could have gone better, maybe. But I don't think so; that's the best chapter 1 design I could do. It should get better now that I'm back in the groove! Did you like it, anyway? Sariell wanting to go Super Saiyan 3 to get longer hair? Heh...and I felt Goku should know about the kid, because he's so niiice! Sariell could use a nice person to support her, apart from Bulma! Anyways...

Will Sariell win the tournament? Will Trunks ever find out about Sariell's child? Why doesn't Goku suggest the Dragon Balls to bring Cell back?

Find out next time, on Dragon Ball Z!

**Chapter 2: Hercule defeated Cell? **


	3. Chapter 2: Hercule defeated Cell?

**The Long Awaited Sequel- Angel of Misery**

Seriously, I'll be glad when I can change that title. I just haven't thought of a good one yet! It'll prolly come to me when I finish the story, heh! Thank you to all my reviewers, yet again! I'm very glad that Chapter 1 wasn't a fiasco! Will Chapter 2 be just as good? Who knows! Find out today!

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. If I did, you would know!

"Talking"

_thinking/remembering/something significant/sarcasm, and anything else I chuck in._

**Chapter 2: Hercule defeated Cell?**

Sariell awoke, the morning that the tournament would begin, to see the Prince of Saiyans himself staring down at her.

Being who she is, she panicked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Vegeta winced, "Kakarott told me to wake you, or we'll all be late! Geez, woman, you almost burst my ear drums!"

"What do you expect, with you just standing there? Why didn't you poke me or something!" Sariell snapped.

"Because apart from the fact that I wouldn't _want _to touch you, I'd get a similar reaction!" With that charming sentence, Vegeta left.

"I wish I killed that guy when I had the chance..." Sariell muttered, quickly getting dressed and exiting her room.

_On Kami's Lookout._

"Sariell! How'd you sleep?" Trunks asked cheerfully. (A/N: I'm aware that because of my tampering, there are now two Trunks. If I ever need to make little Trunks say something, I shall call him 'Kid Trunks'. Okay? Okay.)

"Well enough, although, Vegeta's face isn't something I wanted to wake up to." Sariell rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about that...my father's..." Trunks paused, searching for a word.

"Difficult?" Sariell suggested.

"Good enough." Trunks nodded, "You ready for the tournament?"

"I guess so." Sariell shrugged, "You entering?"

"I figured it might cause some suspicion if _two _Trunks Briefs entered the tournament, so I'm just going to watch." Trunks laughed.

"Oh yeah, the little Trunks is entering." Sariell chuckled, "Boy, is that strange."

"Tell me about it. Are you sure you're ready for another tournament, though?" Trunks frowned.

"Your concern is touching, Trunks, but I've never been better." Sariell smiled.

"Good morning!" Goku said with his over-cheerfulness, "We'd better get going!"

"Yeah, I've already been yelled at once today for being late." Sariell laughed, jumping into the air and dashing off.

Both Trunks and Goku counted to three, and sure enough, Sariell came back, "Uh...where _is _the tournament being held?"

Goku laughed, shaking his head, "Follow me, ok?"

_Some time later..._

"Wow, look at all the people!" Sariell gasped. (A/N: Isn't that a song?)

"They're weak." Vegeta snorted.

"Better than being weak-minded." Sariell shrugged, quickly ducking Vegeta's punch.

"Hey, there's Krillin!" Trunks spotted, "Oh, and android #18 is with him."

Sariell's eyes widened, "Huh? But, she was absorbed by Cell!"

Trunks glanced at her, and fell into an awkward silence.

Sariell felt that familiar dark, angry energy stirring in her. _I fall in love with Cell, and they shun me, killing the one I love! Krillin falls in love with android #18...and it's ok? Those hypocrites!_

Krillin came over, "Hi guys! How's it going?"

Goku quickly placed a firm hand on Sariell's shoulder, who was death-staring at Krillin, "Um, Krillin...we talked about this, remember?"

"Huh?" Krillin looked clueless, then caught the look on Sariell's face, "Oh! Whoops, I forgot!"

"How is she still alive? Cell absorbed her!" Sariell growled.

Krillin sweat-dropped, "Well...you see...we wished her back with the Dragonba..."

"Krillin!" Trunks yelled suddenly, making the monk fall silent.

_What the heck was that about? _Sariell gazed at Trunks, confused, but Trunks avoided eye-contact with her.

Android #18 broke the awkward silence with an even more awkward sentence, "Isn't she that girl that's responsible for my brother and I get absorbed?"

"She's not your enemy." Goku said hurriedly, trying to avoid a fight.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you, #18, but I had my reasons." Sariell said sincerely.

"Whatever." The android shrugged, turning away.

"Hey, it looks like something's going on over there!" Trunks said quickly, changing the subject.

So, the Z fighters, Sariell included, walked over to where some guy with an afro was showing off. _Loudly._

"Hey, I know him. Isn't that the guy I punched at the Cell Games?" Sariell mused.

"Hercule, the supposed Martial Arts Champion." Trunks agreed.

"Tch, in his dreams, perhaps." Sariell shook her head, smirking.

"And now! We present the movie made about the grand Hercule's defeat, over the evil tyrant Cell!" An announcer's voice boomed.

Sariell went rigid, while Goku and Trunks exchanged looks that basically said '_uh oh_', and even Hercule was looking uncomfortable.

A screen slid down, and a movie began to play. People dressed up as the Z fighters, Cell, and Hercule could be seen. But Sariell's energy took a surprising leap as someone dressed as _her _could be seen standing next to Cell.

The movie continued and if Sariell hadn't been furiously angry, she would have found it pathetically funny. The Z fighters were beaten by Cell, and after Hercule blathered on about how he would beat Cell, did just that.

Sariell's energy leapt even more when the person dressed up as her, was seen wailing over the face-down Cell actor. Hercule told her to either scram, or she'd meet a similar fate, and the Sariell-actor chose to scram.

Thus, the movie ended.

"Sariell?" Trunks asked cautiously.

"How long." She said without any emotion.

"Huh?" Goku wondered.

Sariell whipped around, and both older Saiyans flinched at the expression of fury on her face, "How long as that _idiot _been boasting for Cell's death? How long has he been taking credit for something _you _jerks did? _HOW LONG!_"

Goku answered meekly, "The...whole two years?"

"I'm going to kill him!" Sariell turned back around, a ki blast warming in her hand.

"Sariell, you can't do that in public!" Trunks hissed.

"I'll do what I damn well want, and I'm going to kill that pathetic excuse for a human right _now!_" Sariell probably would have, if Goku hadn't grabbed her arms forcefully.

"Sariell, stop it, _right now!_"

Surprisingly, she did. The ki blast left her hands, and she stared at the ground. After all, Goku hardly ever gets mad; when he does, you know it's time to listen.

"Firstly, I'm surprised that you'd let your anger get the better of you. Secondly, there'll be time to deal with Hercule _in _the actual tournament. Although, killing is out of the question." Goku said sternly.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Sariell apologized, "I'm just...for Cell to be mocked, even in his death...and me! I wasn't even _awake _to see Cell's death! I should have been, but he knocked me out and..."

"Sariell. You're getting hysterical again." Goku reminded her and she settled down.

"Sorry. Yes. Right. Um...we should go sign up."

Goku nodded, leading the way.

Trunks walked silently beside Sariell, before asking in a far-away sort of voice, "You really loved him, didn't you?"

Sariell glanced at Trunks, "Trunks..."

"I was just wondering." He smiled, "I hope you do well in the tournament; I'll be watching." With that, he walked ahead.

_Something's going on here..._Sariell frowned, _I just wish I could figure out what...why is Trunks acting so strange? Why would he even ask me about Cell? Is he bitter because I love Cell and not him? ...and what was Krillin talking about? Something about a dragon...damn, I wish I could figure out all these mysteries...soon, maybe. For now, I have to work on getting to the top, so I can show the world what a fake Hercule truly is! _

---

Well, isn't this getting interesting! Why did Trunks stop Krillin mentioning the Dragonballs? Why is he suddenly interested in how much Sariell truly cared for Cell? And with Sariell be able to control her temper when she faces Hercule, the man who ridiculed both her and her lover?

Find out next time, on Dragon Ball Z!

But first, a question I'd like answered! 'Course, you don't have to, it's just something that's been bothering me...anyway, the question; I just recently red a DragonBall manga comic, and because Goku saw the moon and transformed into the giant monkey, Master Roshi blew up the moon. Which made me think; if Master Roshi blew up the moon in DragonBall, how come there was a moon in Dragon Ball Z, blown up by Piccolo? Something to think about! See ya next time! Don't forget to review, and tell me if this chapter was good, or if I need to rewrite it, yay!

**Chapter 3: Mysterious Stranger. **


	4. Chapter 3: Mysterious Stranger

**The Long Awaited Sequel!**

Hello, hello! Yes, I know it's amazing but...I'M STILL ALIVE! It's been awhile since I updated this place - I can see the tumbleweeds and dustbunnies now - but I plan on changing that! After my school exams are over, I shall be devoting all of my time to the loyal fans. For without them and their death threats (yes, death threats; one person actually emailed me and told me to update or they'd kill me!), I would still be in my 'don't wanna wright' slump. Seriously though, thanks to you fans for telling me to update requarly. Love you all. But without further ado, the chapter and update you have all been waiting for (I hope!)! Let's get on with it!

I do not own Dragon Ball Z; I'd be sued for all this free time I've been having!

"Talking"

_Thinking/remembering/something significant/you know the drill_

**Chapter 3: The Mysterious Stranger**

"Name?"

"Sariell Rendella." Sariell confirmed.

"I didn't know that was your last name." Goku said curiously.

She laughed and shook her head, "if you want to get all technical, it's not; since my parents disappeared, I never knew my last name. But I can't go through life with only one name, right?"

The man registering the contestants spoke again, "Now, I must ask for safety purposes; you don't have any heart conditions, allergies or are pregnant at this present time?"

Sariell was sent into stunned silence. _Uh oh. Busted. _

Goku, however, retaliated angrily, "she's only sixteen!"

"Sorry, sir, but we have to ask these questions. It's just protocol." The man said apologetically.

Sariell coughed, bringing the attention back to her, "I have no heart conditions, I'm only allergic to curry…and I'm defiantly _not _pregnant."

The man finished writing down the information, "thank you, you're now a competitor in the tournament!"

Sariell moved to the side so Goku could register as well, looking troubled; she didn't like lying, after all.

Goku smiled at the man registering, "hi, my name's Goku!"

The man nodded, adding, "no heart conditions or allergies?"

Goku scratched his head thoughtfully, "no heart conditions that I'm aware of. And I haven't died eating yet, so no food allergies! And I'm _pretty _sure that I'm not pregnant!"

Sariell spluttered into laughter, cackling so hard that tears were running down her face. She was still giggling furiously when Goku finished up, giving her one of his goofy grins.

"Goku…" Sariell started as they walked towards the main gate; the competitor's were supposed to assemble there, "d'you think maybe…I should have told them the truth? I feel bad about lying…"

"The truth that you're carrying a child, or the truth that you're carrying an _inhuman _child who's father was the biggest threat of two years ago?" Goku wondered innocently.

She rolled her eyes, "the truth that I'm pregnant, obviously. Sheesh, like I was really going to mention that Cell's the fa…"

Sariell stopped, a aching look on her face; thinking of Cell was too painful.

Goku gave her a look which could only be described as fatherly affection, "I think you did the right thing, honestly. There's no real concern; a normal, _human _child might be at risk in a tournament, but that's Cell's kid. And if it's anything like _Cell, _it'll be fine."

Sariell smiled at that, "yeah. Thanks, Goku." _I wouldn't want to be in the tournament if I was going to be a hazard…_

_At the main gate…_

"Trunks!" Goku greeted the older Trunks, "do you know what's going on? We were just told to assemble."

"Vaguely." He replied, giving Sariell a smile in greeting, "and it has something to do with him explaining it."

Trunks pointed to Hercule, who was signing an autograph. He was also doing it with his large, idiot grin.

Sariell sneered, something she didn't do so often, "he won't be so happy when he faces _me. _And I won't be pleading for mercy, if his stupid video is anything to go by!"

"Although we'd prefer not to kill him." Goku said lightly, in warning.

"Course not! A few broken ribs could be fixed easily, couldn't they?" She said in mocking innocence.

Before Goku could respond, Hercule spoke, "now listen up! I know a whole lot of you have turned up to enter this tournament in the hopes to defeat me and claim the title, but I'll tell you now; it's highly unlikely!"

"Is that what we were called here for?" Sariell wondered, dumbfounded.

Hercule continued, "we can only have 16 people in this tournament; 15 excluding me of course! So we've got a method of picking the strong and eliminating the weak!"

He gestured to a machine that looked like some sort of punching bag. Sariell guessed it was a way of measuring their strength; _that's alright then. I was worried for a moment that we may have had some test that would hurt my child…_

"We'll pick the fifteen highest scores, so do your best!" Hercule turned, "and just for those who couldn't figure out how this actually works, I'll demonstrate it for ya!"

The large man hit the machine, and it flashed up with 137.

With that, Hercule departed.

"We're so dead." Sariell commented, "Goku, our punches would show up three _times _that, at least! What are we going to do?"

"Calm down, would be one." Goku advised, while Trunks added, "it's not all that hard to lower one's energy, Sariell. The worst reading we can get is probably around 200."

Sariell still felt unsure as they lined up to use the machines; _I've never tried to lower my power before! I mean, my power increases if I get angry, but lowering? I don't want people to discover I'm a Saiyan; humans destroy what they don't understand…_

When it came to Sariell's turn to use the machine, she breathed in and out slowly. _Concentrate. Lower my energy. Be as weak as I can._

She hit as lightly as she could, or so she thought.

The numbers flashed up as 621.

Sariell felt awfully uncomfortable as whispers echoed around her. _Whoopsie._

"There must be something wrong with it, hang on!" One of the men spoke finally, his eyes wide.

Goku told Trunks to save his place, sidling up next to Sariell, "you call that lowering your _energy?_"

She winced, "sorry! It's harder than it sounds, and I haven't had much practise!"

Goku shook his head, half irritated, half amused, "look, you're half human, right? Try and concentrate on that side of you. It might help."

He walked off just as the men at the machine confirmed that it had been fixed.

_Fixed, right. There was nothing wrong with it, _Sariell thought, amused for a moment. Concentrating on the task at hand, she closed her eyes for a moment. _Human. Weak, with low energy._

She hit the machine again.

The numbers 221 flashed up this time and Sariell attempted a grin, "guess that means I'm in, right?"

She walked away from the machine, but hung back to watch the rest of the Z fighter's scores. _Man, I hope fighting isn't nearly as hard as that was! By the looks of it, most of the Z fighter's are getting around 200 scores, so I did well! But geez, 621 before…am I really that strong? And if that's normal strength, then when I'm angry…_

Sariell was knocked out of her musing from a loud _BANG! _She fell over in surprise, "what in the name of Kami was _THAT?_"

Vegeta stood arrogantly over the smoking heap of machine, "well then. That must mean I qualify!"

He walked past it, muttering, "I should have been the first in line anyway. The strong are served before the weak!"

"You're such an _idiot!_" Sariell called after him, while Goku clasped a hand to his head in exasperation.

Vegeta merely sneered in response, "you'd best hope they don't pair us up in this tournament, girl. It's about time someone reprimanded your cheek…somehow it was allowed during your fling with Cell…"

With that, he stalked off pompously.

Sariell stared after him with stunned silence and her cheeks aflame; she wasn't used to hostility of such extent.

"That absolute _bastard!_" She said finally, heavy on the contempt, "telling _me _I've got cheek? He's more arrogant than me! And how _dare _he mention Cell like that! A _fling? _Oh, I'm so going to put a Kamehameha wave up his…"

Goku interrupted hastily before more curses could be said, "he's just…that's just how he is, Sariell. Ignore him; I know it's hard, but it does get easier over time."

Sariell paid no attention, "he'd _better _hope we're not paired up, but not for his reasons! If we're paired up, I'll kick his butt around the arena and back!"

Goku chuckled, "and as much as some of us _would _like to see that…"

Trunks came over, apologizing, "my father doesn't take to manners much…he shouldn't have mentioned Cell like that…"

"Just shut up about Cell!" Sariell snapped heatedly and Trunks shut up straight away.

"Shall we go get some food?" Goku suggested meekly, and Sariell nodded sullenly.

_Some time later…_

"Sariell?" Trunks asked hesitantly.

"What." She muttered, her Saiyan side making her eat bowls of spaghetti at an alarming rate; Goku beside her was doing the same thing.

"You haven't spoken for awhile." He said, still in that wary voice, as if she was going to explode.

She shook her head, "your father…reminded me of the same feeling I had two years ago. That feeling…where I'm sick of being accused of doing something wrong, when I'm only trying to do something right."

"Vegeta's just…" Trunks stopped, looking for a right word, "difficult?"

"Difficult at understanding concepts too big for him." Sariell muttered, turning to look at the wall.

"I know he can seem heartless at times, but that's just his outer shell. He really does care, you know, my mother always said that…" Trunks stopped, because Sariell didn't seem to be listening to him at all. "Sariell?"

"That guy won't stop staring at me." She murmured.

Trunks followed her gaze to a purple skinned male who had white spiky and, even more peculiar, he was levitating a few inches off the ground.

His gaze turned to Sariell, who was staring intently at the stranger, before suddenly jumping to her feet, her eyes blazing.

"Sariell? What's wrong?" Goku surfaced from his pasta bowl.

She didn't answer, instead hastily walking out of the room.

"Sariell! Wait!" Trunks got up, shared a confused look with Goku and one last suspicious look at the stranger, before taking after her.

---

Well, well. I've left you on an interesting note, haven't I? Now, in all honesty, my dear reviewers...did you like it? Have I lost my touch from the lack of updating? Am I still providing the goody goodness of Dragon Ball Z fanfiction you all desire? Review and tell me!

Oh, and to leave you on a questioning note as well...Sariell shot out of the building because that stranger (and if you don't know who the stranger is, I pity you) used telepathy on her. But _why _did he use telepathy on her? What did he say? Not telling; wait till it's revealed!

Anyway...I may change the name of the next chapter yet, I'm kind of not sure where to go from here...I have to read up on the Majin Saga, I didn't watch as much of it as the Cell Saga. But I'll update again soon, I promise on the grave of Cell! ...If he had a grave!

See you all next time! Adios!

**Chapter 4: Revived **


	5. Chapter 4: Revived

**The Long Awaited Sequel - Angel of Misery**

You thought you'd never see me again didn't you? Well too bad! I'm alive! But I cannot say the same for Goku...

Yes, I'm getting carried away. But, for all those who had doubts, I am in fact, alive! And still obsessed with Cell, who would have thought? This chapter is dedicated to a new friend of mine, empress seru, who told me to hurry up and start posting again! So I am! Enjoy!

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, nor do I own any of the characters other than Sariell and her kid. And their kids. And their kids. And their kids.

"talking"

_thinking/remembering/something significant/inflictions of speech/so on, diddly dee_

**Chapter 4: Revived **

"Sariell!" Trunks finally caught up to Sariell, who was leaning up against a wall, eyes closed and her breathing ragged.

"Sariell, what happened in there?" Trunks demanded.

She didn't answer, nor did she open her eyes; _what did that stranger mean? _

"Sariell!" Trunks repeated, not so friend now, "what happened? Talk to me!"

She opened her eyes, looking troubled, "only the Z fighters and me know the real story behind the Cell Games, right? Well, except for Hercule, but he's happy denying it...we're the only ones, right?"

"Yes?" Trunks agreed after a pause, "but what has that got to do with anything?"

"That stranger knew." Sariell frowned and looked at Trunks, although it was like she was looking through him, "he used telepathy, and told me that something evil would once again threaten the earth. But I wouldn't be able to persuade it to the good side this time."

Trunks stared in surprise, before murmuring, "What did he mean, an evil would threaten the world again? And why tell _you? _Why not Goku?"

Sariell whacked him across the head, "what, like I'm not important enough?"

"You have a point though; how could he know you attempted to bring Cell to the good side?" Trunks mused.

Sariell's eyes flashed angrily, "what do you mean _attempted?_"

Trunks wasn't going to get into that one, staying silent, but Sariell put her hands on her hips and repeated darkly, "what do you mean _attempted?_"

"I doubt if he ever became _good _at all. Had we not stopped him at the Cell Games, he _would _have destroyed the earth. You never changed that." Trunks said at last, rather bluntly.

Sariell felt the familiar rush of power as her anger escalated, "is that what you think, is it? That if Cell won, he'd destroy everyone including me? I can clearly see Vegeta's bastard genes coming out now!"

This could have gotten a lot uglier if Goku hadn't appeared and interrupted, "guys, there starting to announce who fights who!"

"We have a situation though." Trunks seemed relieved to be free of the confrontation, "that stranger from before..."

"It'll have to wait." Goku shook his head, "tell me about it later, alright? But for now, let's get going."

"Yep, sounds like a good idea; there's too much bad air around here anyway." Sariell agreed, throwing Trunks a disdainful look.

While walking with Goku, Trunks trailing behind, her mind began to wander; _how did that stranger know I befriended Cell? Did he read my mind? No, Cell taught me how to create mental barriers. How then? How could he know? _

_Some time later…_

Everyone was standing around the main area, awaiting the announcement of who fought who. Apparently, explained by the number one doofus himself, the fighters would draw a number, and those numbers are already on a chart. It was in numerical order, so 1 fought 2, ect.

But, as three people waited, they had more important things on their minds.

"Another evil?" Goku frowned, "that can't be right. We haven't heard anything, sensed anything!"

"He seemed serious about it though. He seemed..._worldly." _Sariell mused, "certainly not human, that's for sure."

"You ever seen a human with purple skin?" Trunks said sarcastically.

Sariell ignored that, "besides, you couldn't sense the androids, Dr. Gero and that, right? Just because you can't sense them, doesn't mean there's no threat."

"That's true." Goku agreed, "but Sariell, something we should talk about...that stranger said the evil would not be turned, right?"

Sariell caught that hidden meaning, and rolled her eyes, "look, befriending one evil was enough to do my head in, I'm not doing it again. Besides...I'm still loyal to Cell."

Trunks muttered something under his breath, while Goku spoke, "I know, I'm just cautioning. You once told me you didn't believe someone could be _truly _evil. Although, if you had met _Frieza..."_

"Alright! I get the point, I can be over sympathetic to the point of stupidity!" Sariell threw up her hands, "I can't help it, it's who I am!"

"All we can do in situations like this is wait. Like I said before, we can't sense them, we haven't heard anything...we'll have to wait till it comes to us." Goku decided.

"Especially since they're drawing the numbers." Trunks pointed out.

"Sariell Rendella?" The announcer called out.

"Wow, I'm first?" She wondered, before correcting herself, "first at drawing maybe."

She put her hand in the box and withdrew a ball with the number **12 **on it.

"That means you're going to be fighting later on." Trunks commented.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not fighting right up anyway. The whole telepathy slash world in threat thing's made me nervous." Sariell admitted.

"Alright! Number 2!" Goku cheered, loud enough for the whole vicinity to hear him.

Sariell rolled her eyes, "Yeah, 2! Good on you, you idiot...embarrassing much..."

Trunks laughed, "That's Goku for you!"

"Hmph." Vegeta, who had drawn shortly after, smiled coldly, "so it seems fate has decided the first battle, Kakarott, for I am number 1!"

"You'd have to be, being the prince of jerks and all." Sariell pouted, "damn it, I really would have enjoyed pummelling him into the ground!"

Goku looked delighted, "this'll be great! It'll be fun to see how much Vegeta's improved!"

"And you said _I _looked on the bright side too much?" Sariell snorted, "Goku, just do me a favour, and beat Vegeta quick so he won't gloat, ok?"

"Hey Sariell! That guy over there drew number 11; I think you're facing him!" Trunks pointed out.

Sariell followed his pointing to an overly muscled man with a black M on his forehead; _he looks mean...and suspicious...or am I getting carried away again? Still, being paranoid's a good thing, right? _

As people moved closer to the board to see who was fighting who as more numbers were drawn, Sariell suddenly stood very still.

Trunks, although very annoying sometimes and still had an obvious grudge against Cell, was perceptive to these sorts of things, "Sariell? What's wrong now?"

She shook her head once, not answering; _that just can't be possible. Can't be. _

She vaguely remembered later on Trunks calling to Goku, "Goku! Something's wrong with Sariell! She's not answering me!"

"Can't be. He's not coming back. Can't be." Sariell suddenly shot off into the air, her voice still echoing, "it can't be possible!" It was obvious she was panicked, because she took off so fast, she left an after image.

"What was _that?_" Goku demanded, "she knows we can't do that in public!"

"Never mind that! What was wrong with her?" Trunks frowned, "Goku...she said 'he's not coming back'."

Goku's head tilted to the side as he used all the power of his brain, "wait! Are you saying that she meant _Cell? _But that can't be possible!"

"Exactly what she said." Trunks said grimly, "that would certainly explain the strange behaviour..."

"Someone must have used the Dragonballs. It's the only way, since Cell's only died once." Goku looked thoughtful, "but who, apart from Sariell herself, would revive Cell?"

"It couldn't be Sariell, or she wouldn't be so surprised. Besides, she doesn't know about them, I've made sure of that." Trunks murmured, causing Goku to raise an eyebrow.

"Trunks..."

Trunks interrupted before an awkward conversation started, "but Cell's alive. Is that good or bad?"

"Well, I believe Sariell when she says Cell changed. All the same...if she's not back here in an hour, we'll go after her. Will that make you happy?" Goku suggested.

Trunks nodded, but a question still distracted him, a burning question; _who would use the Dragonballs on Cell, other than Sariell? Who?_

_On to Sariell…_

Sariell landed in the area she had sensed Cell, practically slamming into the ground.

"Cell! Cell, are you here?" She yelled, her voice straining with anxiety; _maybe I was wrong. Maybe my senses are playing up. I haven't sensed him in so long, I could be wrong. Oh, but please, please! Let it be so! _

"Cell! It's me! Sariell!" She yelled again, "Cell, are you here?"

"...Sariell?" A voice demanded, and something heavy landed behind her.

Sariell hesitated before turning slowly. A smile appeared on her face like the sun appearing from behind the clouds, and an ecstatic laugh burst from her lips, "_Cell!_"

---

Awww, touching! Cell is alive again, because without him, my fanfictions just wouldn't happen! Anyway, I hope my long awaited update pleased everyone. Expect a lot of mushy stuff in the next chapter...gawd, I hate writing mushy stuff, but ah well! I promise I won't leave it so long this time! So, await my next chapter, and do NOT forget to review, even if it's to criticize me! But remember; be nice, for I am fragile, heh! No, seriously, review if you have questions and stuff. See ya later!

**Chapter 5: Tension **(between Trunks and Cell, mwhaha! Till next time!)


	6. Chapter 5: Tension

**The Long Awaited Sequel – Angel of Misery**

-wipes the dust away- Good lord, it's been _far _too long since I wrote here!

Hello, yes! I am Angel of Misery; you may remember me! ...no, in all seriousness, I feel _awful _for my loyal fans who have waited, waited, _waited _for me to update this. I mean, the last time I wrote the Cell goodness was before my operation, I think, and that was nearly a year ago!

I don't want to make excuses. I _hate _making them. But I _do _have to say I found it hard to write Cell, after all that time away. Shocking, yes? But true! Anyways, I'm making a huge effort to get off my butt and _write _this story! I MISS IT! I miss my Sariell character, the soft but angry teen Saiyan. I miss the excitement I got from my _own _story of what was going to happen next! I missed Cell! And most of all? I missed all of you! I missed your reviews, giving me advice; what I needed to brush up on, what I could fix, and what you enjoyed about the last chapter!

Anyway. Soppy stuff aside. 'Sentimental downpour is killing me', as the Cell-man would say. Thank you to all the reviewers who wished me well when I was recovering from the operation. You'll be pleased to know that everything's fine. I'm tip top, and ready to get back into Dragon Ball Z! I'm ready to write the Long Awaited Sequel's Long Awaited _CHAPTER!_

And don't be afraid to tell me if it sucks! Remember, I haven't wrote this in awhile. I feel a little out of touch writing both Cell and Sariell. So if you feel Cell's attitude has changed from the last story, if you feel that Sariell is coming across differently? Let me know, and I'll read over my former story again. I really want to get this right. I want to do justice to my characters, and to the characters of Dragon Ball Z.

So let's get it underway!

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. If I did, I would have rewritten the Cell Games ending. Come on, Cell could have beaten that spiky haired punk any day! xD

"talking"

_thinking/remembering/something significant/infliction of speech/telepathy...think that's all!_

**Chapter 5: Tension**

Sariell couldn't move as she watched Cell throw punches, kicks and stretch various muscles; how many times was it she had imagined a scene just like this? With Cell miraculously surviving? But eventually, she had accepted Trunks's words. Accepted the harsh truth, that Cell really _was _dead, and he _wasn't _coming back.

But now, seeing him alive and well, as if the Cell Games were only yesterday, rocked her with conflicting emotions…how to express them?

This, soon became obvious.

"Ow!" Cell jumped back to avoid another punch to the face, "what was that for?"

"You _idiot!_" Sariell yelled, hair crackling dangerously, "after all this time, you're just going to stand there and _train? _Did you even miss me, you bio-mechanical _jerk?"_

Cell winced, wiping purple blood from his mouth, "I see you're still emotionally challenged, Sariell?"

"_Emotionally challenged?_" Sariell threw her arms up, "who _wouldn't _be? You've been gone two years! Two years on my own! Sorry if I haven't dealt with my _emotions _yet, Mr. Emotionless Metal Scrap!"

Cell stopped the taunting, staring at her with wide magenta eyes, "two years? Has it honestly been that long?"

"Nice to see you've been counting the days." Sariell muttered, swearing under her breath, "cch, I wasted months crying my eyes out over you…"

Sariell jerked in surprise as Cell's arms wrapt around her, and his breath warmed her cheeks, "you'll have to forgive me…the Other World, the place where the dead reside…there's not much concept of time. I was unaware that we were separated that long. Had I known…"

"You'd be less of a jerk? I doubt it. This is _Cell _we're talking about. Tyrant of Earth." Sariell said dryly, a half smirk on her face.

Cell smiled now, glad that her anger had subsided, "I see that you're still carrying out child. How's that been going?"

Poor, clueless Cell didn't realize what a mistake _that _was.

"_WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME YOU IMPREGNATED ME?_"

Cell shifted awkwardly, "well, it's not really a conversation you have before entering battle…and you _do _tend to go over the top, my dear. I wasn't sure how you'd take the news."

"It's not like I would have had an abortion!" Sariell sighed, before brightening, "oh! That reminds me; who _did _kill you?"

Cell crossed his arms, giving her one of his famous Cell stares, "Sariell. I've been alive on Earth for about five minutes now. You really think I want to talk about my _death?_"

"Heh, sorry…" Sariell sweat-dropped, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Cell looked around again, before tilting his head to the side, "…have you aged?"

"Well, duh." Sariell rolled her eyes, "two years, remember? Time may have stopped for _you, _Cellsy, but not for the rest of us!"

"Then obviously time does not ravage half-Saiyans…you're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." Cell said admiringly.

Sariell blushed, twisting her hair round her finger, before realizing something, "oh my gosh! The tournament; I forgot!"

"Tournament?" Cell raised an eyebrow, "you're fighting in a tournament with our _child?_"

"Goku thought it would be ok, because it's half human." Sariell replied, before going a whiter shade, "oh. The Z fighters."

Cell nodded, chuckling, "something tells me they may not be as happy to see me as you are."

"What are we going to do, Cell? What if they want to destroy you again?" Sariell whispered, eyes wide with fear.

"Obviously I cannot immerse myself in a tournament anyway; it would no doubt cause some distress. No doubt the humans think I've been long dead?" Cell mused.

"They think Hercule killed you." Sariell supplied.

"_Hercule?_" Cell was appalled, "my death made a mockery by that _imbecile?_"

Sariell giggled helplessly, "I was hoping to beat him in the tournament. He made such the fool of you, I thought it was the least I could do."

"So gracious of you." Cell smirked, before frowning, "in any case, I think I will come back with you, but stay away from both human sight, and the Z fighters…"

"You'll have to hide your energy level. And…Cell?" Sariell grew sombre, "I did miss you, terribly."

Cell surprised Sariell by wrapping his powerful arms around her once more and his mouth meeting hers; _I'm alive now, and that's all that matters… _(A/N: And that was telepathy, by the by.)

"Mmn." Sariell mumbled, embarrassed when he finally let her go.

"I thought _I _was the one who couldn't cope with human emotions." Cell mocked.

"Oh shut up…" Sariell beamed, shooting up into the sky, her android lover close behind.

Later…

"Oh dear." Sariell stated, after finding Cell a room that wouldn't be disturbed.

"Oh dear _what?_" Cell asked, eyes closed and meditating, as if it was just another day for him.

"Er…the Z fighters may have sensed you." Sariell sighed, "so much for you hiding your energy! This could be problematic…"

"Trunks?" Cell opened an eye, pausing briefly, then both eyes suddenly snapping open, "_android #18? _But I absorbed her!"

The conversation started abruptly; #18 burst in the room and yelped, "that monster really _has _come back!"

"What are _you _doing still alive?" Cell snarled, "I absorbed you! You should still be a part of my perfect _being!_"

"But you spat me back out, remember?" #18 snarled, "which is a good thing, because now? I can avenge my brother!"

"Go ahead and _try!_" Cell sneered, uncrossing his arms, eyes twinkling with the aspect of a fight.

Sariell put a hand to her forehead, rolling her eyes, "the reunion's starting off well! Soon they'll be slitting each other's throats!"

The situation got somewhat worse; Trunks walked in, Goku following.

"So the future Trunks _is _still here!" Cell shot a venomous look at Sariell, "two years, did you say? Without me? And Trunks still not in his own time? My, my, you must have been busy…sure you're carrying mine?"

Sariell's cheeks burned, "hey, don't you dare start _that _theory again! Trunks may have helped me through a rough time, but I told you once, and I'll tell you again; you're the only one for me! And how _dare _you even suggest that I would sleep with him, you stupid, son of a…"

"Hey, hey, this is a kids show." Goku interjected meekly, "let's just…calm down, ok? I'm _sure _Cell's the changed android Sariell said he is."

"Changed? Ha!" #18 snorted, "he's _still _the power-loving android from two years ago!"

Sariell began singing, which caused eyebrows to raise, "I kill you, you kill me, we're a violent family!"

"Uh, look." Goku sweat-dropped, "Cell. You don't plan to harm us _or _absorb android #18, right?"

"Of course not!" Cell crossed his arms, "though I may make an exception for Trunks."

"As if you could hurt me." Trunks tsked, "we've been training while you've been hanging out in the Other World!"

"Everyone shut _up!_" Sariell groaned, "Cell doesn't mean _anyone _any harm, and I can vouch for that, because…"

She hesitated, before blurting, "because I'm carrying his child!"

---

Oh _dear._

What a note I've ended it on. The truth is revealed; Sariell carries the child of Cell. How will Trunks take _that? _

Heh, Cell saying 'my, my, you have been busy...' I don't know if you all agree, but I think I've still got it!

And I missed writing him. I missed writing SARIELL! She sings a freaking BARNEY song!!!

Anyway, I promise, and I will KEEP TO THIS ONE, that I will try and update as much as I can. I am currently in Year 12, and have a SAC (which is like a school based serious assignment) this week, so don't expect another update for at least a week, guys. Sorry, but that's the way it is. But I'm not abandoning this story. I love it too much.

Be kind with your reviews, I'm fragile! Catcha later!

**Chapter 6: The Supreme Kai **


	7. Chapter 6: The Supreme Kai?

**The Long Awaited Sequel – Angel of Misery**

Hello again! I bet you all thought I crawled back into my hole, where I would stay, for years on ends, didn't you? Well, you're wrong!

Once again, school bogged me down, and the plain fact that writing DBZ seems to be getting harder to do lately...

However! Seeing as I have just purchased 8 DVDs of Cell Game Goodness, I should be able to get back into the swing of things! Mwhaha, so much Cell...

Ahem. Anyway, I'm hoping to get this chapter up and the next, then take a break because school goes back. Two chapters should be enough to satisfy my fangs hunger, surely?

I do not own Dragon Ball Z in the sense of writing its scripts...but I now own more Cell than I ever did before!

"talking"

_thinking/remembering/something significant, ect and so forth_

**Chapter 6: The Supreme Kai?**

Sariell gave her biggest smile as she received glares, surprised looks, and looks of disgust a plenty. _Wow, is this ever awkward..._

"His _child?_" Trunks was the first to spit the words out.

"Is that a problem?" Cell inquired, his arms crossed.

"Of course it's a _problem!_" Trunks cried, his arms wide with disbelief, "I mean...is that even _possible?_"

Sariell blushed, staring at the ground, "well, he's a bio-mechanical android, more flesh than metal based..."

"So yes." Cell agreed, "I can have children. As you saw when I created the Cell Juniors, though _that _method was somewhat different to _Sariell's _impregnation."

"Can you please stop saying that?" Sariell's blush reddened, "you talking like that is giving me the creeps!"

"Oh, we have much to look forward to then..." Cell responded dryly.

"But...you're not even _human!_" Trunks turned to Goku, "are you just going to stand there?!"

Goku scratched his black hair, grinning sheepishly, "well...actually, Trunks..."

"You _knew?!_" Trunks demanded, "Goku, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because frankly, it's none of your business." Sariell said flatly, making him stop short, "who I have children with is my worry...unless you still think you're more than a friend to me."

"That's unusually harsh." Cell noted; _while I'm grateful that she's defending me by putting her own body at risk, and hasn't left me for that idiot of a Saiyan, she's hardly ever rude to him..._

"I'm being harsh, Cell, because I don't want this to turn out like the whole Cell Saga again!" Sariell said heatedly, her eyes burning, "the whole, _oh, Sariell likes Cell so she must be evil! _Only now? It's _Sariell's had a kid with Cell, so she must be really screwed up!_"

"Nobody's saying that." Goku said quickly.

"It's what they're _not _saying!" Sariell exploded, "android #18 hasn't even said anything! She just keeps looking at me like I did it with ET!"

"Who?" Cell wondered, while Goku glanced at the android, who did seem to be stuck with an expression of horror, "Trunks, could you deal with that?"

Trunks looked like he had a lot more questions, and by the way he was staring at Cell, he was feeling rather violent, but Goku's voice took a cold edge that _nobody _could ignore, "_now, _Trunks."

He muttered something inaudibly, before saying shortly, "Sariell. I'll talk to you later."

"I'm so looking forward to that one." Sariell rolled her eyes as Trunks dragged android #18 out, "my Kami, what _was _I thinking?"

"I'm rather surprised." Cell smirked, embracing her once again, "you wanted to prove to them I wasn't malicious anymore so much, you'd put _yourself _in harms way. _Very _admirable."

"Nothing's changed, then." Sariell grinned, "I'm just glad I wasn't jumping in front of a big blast this time!"

"Excuse me." Goku interrupted, exasperated, "I think it would be best if we didn't continue to spread the baby issue around? Some of them won't take it as well as Trunks did."

"You call that taking it _well?_" Sariell snorted.

"That could be inevitable." Cell, in regards to Goku's statement, shook his head with a frown, "undoubtedly, Trunks will tell his father, Vegeta. And Vegeta will kill Sariell."

"He wouldn't!" Goku gasped, before laughing a little at the incredulous looks he received, "well...I guess I'd _hope _he wouldn't..."

"Vegeta hates me." Sariell gave a short bark of laughter, "he hates me because of my, as he put it, _fling _with Cell. If he finds out that I'm harbouring Satan's child? He may not kill me intentionally, but he'll certainly want to claw my belly out."

Cell and Goku winced at that imagery.

"Why can't we ever have a quiet day?" Goku muttered, rubbing his forehead with two fingers, almost if he were going to Instant Transmission.

"Sorry." Sariell mumbled, guiltily rubbing her head, "this is all my fault."

"I'm the one who impregnated you, Sariell." Cell reminded her, tilting his head back to miss her punch, for using the _word _again, "if this is anyone's fault, it is my own."

"Look." Goku suggested with a weary expression, "I'll go see if I can find Trunks and talk some sense into him. I promised you that I wouldn't let anyone harm your baby, Sariell, and I'm keeping to that, alright?"

Sariell smiled, feeling deep love for her almost adopted father Saiyan, "thank you, Goku. That means a lot."

"You should hurry up too. The fights are being drawn soon." Goku disappeared out the door.

"I don't like the idea of sitting in my room while you have all the fun." Cell muttered, "especially with _Trunks._"

"Yeah, cause for all we know, I could be carrying _his _child." Sariell replied dryly, "I see we're still going to be having that _trust _issue, huh."

Cell frowned, "I was only joking, surely you know that."

"Yeah, well, don't make a habit of it." Sariell smiled, "I _know _it's your child, because Bulma did a scan; it has a tail. Now, how many guys with tails have I gone out with?"

"A tail!" Cell's eyes widened, "something tells me _that _won't be an easy birth..."

"Shut _up _about birth and everything!" Sariell groaned, "I really don't want to think about it...anyway, I have to go see who I'm fighting, but I'll come _straight back, _alright? I've been apart from you for too long already."

"Hurry back." Cell pouted, and was surprised when Sariell burst out laughing, "what?"

"You looked so _cute!_ Do it again!" Sariell cackled, causing the bio-android to shake his head, smirking, "you win this tournament, I'll do it all you want."

"Heh, no worries!" Sariell hovered at the door, grinned and flashed a thumbs up, "I _am _Sariell, after all!"

"Idiot..." Cell chuckled, starting to meditate once more; _I wonder...the one who killed me...is he in this tournament?_

_Following Sariell, as always..._

"So, did we find out who I'm fighting?" Sariell said brightly, pulling up next to Trunks.

He responded by giving her a dirty look.

"Oh, right. You're still mad because I'm bonking the android." Sariell sighed dramatically, and a gagging noise to the right was heard.

Goku had laughed so hard, possibly at the word _bonking, _he had proceeded to choke on the bread he was wolfing down.

"Sheesh, when _aren't _you eating?" Sariell hit him on the back and he recovered, "woo! Thanks, Sariell!"

"No problem." She chuckled, "I'll have to keep my language PG rated, huh...otherwise, you could have a heart attack!"

"How could you even do that?" Trunks spoke disgustedly, as if he really didn't want to think about it, "when did you even...all that time at the Cell Games, were you...or was it earlier?"

Sariell blushed as she thought back, "well...I think it was some time after Cell rescued me from the nut house. He was a whole different being then...he actually began to understand emotion."

"Right, understand emotion. That must be something an inhuman android can do so well." Trunks muttered, causing the half-Saiyan's eyes to flash, "beg your pardon?"

"Hey, look!" Goku said quickly, once again trying to avoid a fight, "they're drawing the numbers, let's look, shall we?"

Sariell stepped away from Trunks, feeling overall cranky; _though, that could just be the hormones...does Trunks care so much about me and Cell that he has to be such a jerk? I've already made it crystal clear that I'm not interested! He should just accept my choice and move on! But chances are he won't...because he's Vegeta's son. Stubbornness runs in their family!_

"Oh, hey! There's your number, Sariell!" Goku pointed out.

"So it is." Sariell moved closer and read the name she was to fight, "Spopovitch?"

"That's that guy." Trunks pointed to the mass of flesh to right; muscles and veins everywhere, the man seemed incredibly strong, and had a black M on his forehead.

"I don't like it." Sariell frowned, "he gives off weird energy, just like that purple skinned guy."

"I heard his name is Shin. Piccolo's facing him." Goku explained with a concerned look.

"Shin..." Sariell looked over to where Shin was standing, and was a little shaken when he met her eyes and nodded, as if affirming something...

_Moving along..._

"Remind me _why _I'm coming with you to watch a fight that has nothing to _do _with you?" Cell drawled.

"Because you love me, and I'm concerned about Piccolo fighting Shin, and if you don't..." Sariell smiled sweetly, "I'll send you back to wherever the dead go."

"Charming." Cell muttered, "you leave me with no choice then."

"Oh, come on! This way, you and Piccolo can be friends!" Sariell beamed, making her love scoff, "friends? with a _Namekian?_"

"Now, now. Don't be racist." Sariell tsked, "Piccolo and I may not have a friendship, but in your absence, we've come to respect each other. He's looked after me...you should be grateful."

"We will see." Cell said with a shrug.

"What's _he _doing here?" Piccolo said hauntingly when they entered the fighter's preparation room.

"As it is, he's my lover and my child's father." Sariell said with a wide _it's ok, it's not that weird _grin, "he has a right to be anywhere I am."

"Hmph." Piccolo turned to Cell, "...perhaps we _did_ you wrong."

"Nice of you to admit it." Cell said with a smirk, "your arrogance seems to have dwindled over the years, Piccolo..."

"_Cell._" Sariell scowled, "don't start fights! Shake his hand!"

"I beg your pardon?" Both Cell and Piccolo demanded.

"_Shake hands!_" Sariell commanded, her hair crackling in warning.

Cell grumbled something about_ pushy, half Saiyan females, _before exchanging a handshake with the green Namekian, "are you happy _now, _Sariell?"

"For the moment." Sariell became solemn as she turned to Piccolo, "so, what do you think of Shin?"

"He certainly seems to have some kind of power hidden." Piccolo murmured, "he's not who he seems."

"Be careful fighting him." Sariell advised, "we don't really know what he's capable of."

As Piccolo headed off as his name was called, Cell mused, "you really..._do _care too much."

"Huh?" Sariell looked at him, "what do you mean by that?"

"You care about everyone. Even your enemies." Cell smiled so affectionately, a flush rose to Sariell's cheeks, "it's what makes you so...desirable."

"And I wish _you _weren't so damn charming." Sariell mumbled, "makes my heart skip beats..."

Cell laughed his trademark, evil yet not evil laugh, "well, isn't that wonderful? After all this time, I still retained my charm!"

"Don't push it." Sariell rolled her eyes, turning to watch the fight, "uh oh. Piccolo and Shin are just...staring at each other."

Cell moved beside her to watch, "Piccolo seems...afraid. And that other fighter...no!"

"Cell?" Sariell gazed at him in surprise, "are you alright?"

"That fighter...Shin?" Cell's eyes contracted with uncontrolled fear, "that's the _Supreme Kai!_"

--

Ooh, cliffhanger. How does Cell know about the Supreme Kai anyway? And have I lost my trademark writing skill? Heh, it was like, 9pm when I finished this, so chances are, I may fix it up in the morning. Who knows, you the fans, tell me if you liked it and I shall mould it around you.

Anyway, I liked most of it, especially the parts about 'bonking' and doing it with ET, ha! But, I can't help but feel I'm not being that descriptive about what happens...hmn. Well, let me know. But no flames, if you would.

See you next chapter! Buh bye now!

**Chapter 7: Sariell VS Spopovitch**


	8. Chapter 7: Sariell VS Spopovitch

**The Long Awaited Sequel – Angel of Misery**

And we're back! Hello, to all my loyal fans, and those who read this story just to critise it! Yes, I'm acknowledging you too!

But anyway! Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter! I'm so glad you liked it. Always worried I've lost my touch after a long period of not writing...but apparently, you all liked it, so it'll stay!

This chapter was a lot easier to write, but then, that doesn't neccesarily mean it's a good chapter! It's up to you, the reviewers, to spot my flaw so that I may act upon them! But in all seriousness now, I quite liked this chapter. I feel like I got the characters right this time, but hey, that's for you all to decide! Can't wait to hear your opinions on my take on Vegeta, heh!

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I own Sariell and her child...when_ever _it's born...

"talking"

_thinking/remembering/sarcasem/the odd word or so..._

**Chapter 7: Sariell VS Spopovitch**

"The Supreme Kai?" Sariell echoed, "what's that?"

Cell stared at her in bafflement for a few seconds, "the Z fighters never explained the Kai's?"

"Nope." Sariell shook her head, "so what's a Supreme Kai?"

"Think of it this way." Cell paused, as if gathering his thoughts, "have you been told of Kami?"

"Yeah, Kami used to be like the God that looked over everything on Earth from Kami's Lookout." Sariell nodded, remembering that conversation with Goku, "but he was replaced by a Namekian youth called Dende…are you saying these _Kai's_ are Gods?"

"In a sense." Cell shrugged, "not at all powerful, but they each have a quadrant they oversee, hence why there is the North Kai, East Kai, South Kai and West Kai. Each have their own planet as well, I believe."

Sariell's forehead furrowed as she thought hard, "so the _Supreme _Kai…"

"I am unsure." Cell crossed his arms, a frown on his pale face, "my knowledge of the subject is limited; what I _do _know is due to rumours from the Other World…but one would suspect that the Supreme Kai is a higher being than the lower Kai's…what his role is and why he would be on Earth…I am uncertain."

"Hang on, one thing doesn't make sense…" Sariell raised an eyebrow inquisitively, "if what you know is because of _rumours…_how could you know what the Supreme Kai looks like?"

"I don't." Cell gazed back at the mysterious purple skinned fighter, "but…I know I've felt that energy once before. And somehow, I know…the one staring Piccolo down…is none other than the Supreme Kai."

Sariell frowned, studying Cell; _I've never heard him talk like this before…almost like something about the Supreme Kai scares him a little…_

"Piccolo!" Sariell turned to the Namekian, "er…who won?"

"I forfeited." Piccolo responded gruffly, opting to lean against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Scared?" Cell smirked and Sariell snorted; _and you're not?_

Piccolo opened his eyes, irritated, "there would be no point in fighting him, when the only outcome would have been my defeat."

"Is he that strong?" Sariell asked quietly.

"He's not someone you want to fight." Piccolo began to move away, his cape rustling behind him, but Sariell called, "Piccolo!"

He half turned, staring at her over his shoulder, "what is it."

"Cell thinks…" Sariell glanced at Cell, who shrugged, "well, Cell thinks that Shin is the Supreme Kai!"

"That's correct." A new voice agreed.

All of them spun around to see the Supreme Kai himself.

Sariell approached cautiously; her time with Cell had taught to be careful of _everyone, _even if they _did _seem trustable. After all, it was _Goku, _one of the most kind-hearted people on the planet who had sent her to her living hell.

"Uh, Supreme Kai…if what Cell said was true, and Kai's are like Gods…why are you here? On Earth?"

"Because Earth is soon to be threatened by another evil." Supreme Kai responded, "an evil who's heart won't be swayed as easily as the last…"

Sariell and Cell exchanged knowing looks, while Piccolo was eager to find out more, "another evil?! What do you mean by that?!"

"I cannot explain right now." The Supreme Kai shook his head, "soon, it will be clear, but for now, I must ask you not to tell the others of my identity. It is of great importance."

"Hang on!" Sariell protested, her eyebrows slanting in anger, which was usually a bad sign, "you're saying that somewhere on Earth, there's an evil so great, even I couldn't sweet talk it into submission…and you're not even going to explain the situation?!"

"I wasn't _that_ easily changed…" Cell muttered his breath, but Sariell ignored him.

"And why can't we tell the others?! If there's a threat, I think Goku should know about it!"

"Please, you must understand. I fully intend to alert Goku before the situation becomes out of hand, but for now, please…keep this to yourselves." The Supreme Kai bowed, "of course, if you decide you _cannot _contain the information you've learned…I may not be able to contain the information that the evil tyrant Cell lives once more."

"Why, you…" Cell raised a fist, but Sariell held his arm tight, her eyes locked on to the Kai's, "no, Cell. He's not our enemy."

"After all, he's the Supreme Kai." Piccolo glared at Cell, "are you really going to attack the _Supreme Kai?_"

"Oh, I'm so scared." Cell mocked, "excuse me for saying that _titles _don't mean much to me…but as it is…" he lowered his arm, "Sariell's word _does._"

"Thank you." Sariell pecked him on the cheek, much to his embarrassment, before addressing the Kai, "I won't let the others know, for now. You seem to be trustworthy enough…but you'd better keep to _your _word, and leave Cell alone."

"Of course. For now, I must leave and find someone…but we will meet again." The Supreme Kai exited, Piccolo following.

"I hope you've considered the ramifications of such a decision." Cell accused, his magenta eyes narrowing, "should the Supreme Kai decide _not _to keep to his word, and tell the humans I live once again…"

"I know!" Sariell snarled, "don't you think I thought of that?! But I only saw good in his eyes! Like the good I saw in you! I trust him, as you should trust _me! _Ever since you've been back, you've been rude, sarcastic and accusing me of all sorts of nonsense, especially about Trunks! If you're not going to trust me, Cell, _me! _The one who defended you at the Cell Games, the one who would have given her life for you, the one who you're supposed to _love?! _Then maybe I should send you _back _to the Other World!"

Cell said nothing as Sariell stormed out, the door slamming shut behind her; _…perhaps I haven't been giving Sariell the credit she deserves…after all, she's done so much for me…she's even carrying my child…still, the conscience that girl awakened irks me to no end…_

"Hmph." He smirked, shaking his head, "I suppose I _could _apologize to her later…_if _she calms down…"

_Moving along…_

Sariell was in the training room, pulverising a punching bag; _stupid android! Why is trusting me such a big issue for him?! Have I ever led him astray before?! No! If anything, I'm the best thing that ever happened to him! Goku, Trunks and Piccolo seem to be allowing him to remain alive, after all! But have I ever gotten a thank you? Nooo, not from the mighty Cell! Heaven forbid!  
_

"If you keep going like that, you'll be down and out before you can even face your opponent." A familiar, cocky voice responded.

"What the hell do you want, Vegeta?" Sariell snapped, spinning around, "you are the _last _person I want to talk to right now!"

"Well, that's too bad." Vegeta uncrossed his arms and began walking slowly towards her, "because I just heard some interesting news…my boy seems to have it in his head that Cell is back from the dead. Now, what would you know about that?"

Sariell paled; _uh oh…it's as Cell predicted…Trunks told his father! Damn that purple-haired jerk…does he WANT me to get killed?! _"Vegeta, Cell's been dead for two years…unless you weren't paying attention the whole time, which is pretty likely…"

Vegeta ignored the jibe, "but that wasn't all Trunks had to tell me…he _also _said that you were carrying Cell's _child!_"

Sariell now stepped back, sensing a fight, "what do you want, Vegeta? Are you looking for me to deny what Trunks said? Or are you going to murder both me and my baby?"

"Now there's a thought." Vegeta smirked and, fast as lightning, punched Sariell hard in the gut.

Sariell hadn't been expecting him to actually _hit _her, and now fell backwards holding her stomach, "ga…gurk…Vegeta, you…how can you…"

"No one cared to listen to what _I _had to say about the Cell situation…to think, they'd take the word of a half-blood female than the prince of Saiyans!" Vegeta spat, standing over her, "but I will not allow such an abomination to enter our world…a cross between human, Saiyan and android!"

"We'll see about that!" Sariell stumbled to her feet and went to hit him, but he dodged and kneed her in the stomach, "urgk…ur…"

"Pathetic. And Goku still believes that amongst all of us, _you _are the most powerful!" Vegeta scoffed, "killing you will be an _easy _task…"

"D…damn…" Sariell held her hands to her stomach; _if this keeps up, my baby…no! I won't let him kill it! But I can't fight him, I was taken by surprise…but there's one person who could take this bastard down!_

_Cell! The training room! I need you!_

The response was instantaneous; Cell appeared at her side, eyes wide, "Sariell! What happened?!"

"Vegeta assaulted me…" She groaned, "and he won't stop until he's killed my baby!"

"Oh, is that right?" Cell's eyes took a murderous gleam as he turned to Vegeta, "who do you think you are?! You _dare _attack _my _child? My _Sariell?!_"

"Are you saying you're going to do something about it?" Vegeta sneered, "don't make me laugh…I was the one who destroyed you, remember?"

"Ugh?!" Sariell's head shot up, "it was _you?!_"

"Of course not." Cell snorted, "I wouldn't be defeated by the likes of him! One day, Sariell, you'll hear the story…but for now…"

He brought his hands back, and they began to glow ominously blue, "if you don't leave _right now…_I will ignore the promise I once made to Sariell…and _kill you!_"

Vegeta decided maybe he didn't want to be on the receiving end of a Kamehameha wave, and turned on his heels, "fine. I'll destroy you _after _the tournament!"

Cell waited until he could no longer feel the energy of the Saiyan prince, before turning to Sariell, "Sariell…are you alright?"

"Don't care about me!" Sariell snatched Cell's hand and forced it onto her stomach, "is it alive? Oh, please…if he's killed it…tell me if it's alright!"

Cell stared at his hand with bafflement, before giving a bark of laughter, "well, what do you know?"

"What? What is it?" Sariell demanded, nearly crying with worry.

He smirked and ran a pale hand over her cheek, "you can relax, Sariell. Our child is alive and quite literally kicking."

"Kicking?!" Sariell put her own hand on her stomach and her eyes brightened, "oh, Cell! It _is _kicking! Vegeta didn't harm it at all!"

"Yes, well…he'd better not try something like that again." Cell shot a venomous look at the door, "or I'll make that Saiyan wish he had _never _been born…"

Sariell stared at the floor, feeling both guilty and ashamed, "you came when I called…even though I accused you of not trusting me! I'm sorry, Cell…"

"I'm the one who should be apologizing…" Cell shook his head, "I accused you of loving Trunks and making foolish decisions when there was no need to…your judgement is never wrong. After all, look how well I turned out!"

Sariell spluttered laughter, "you really _do _think highly of yourself, don't you?"

"And of certain others." Cell smirked, "isn't your match starting soon?"

"Oh, that's right!" Sariell rose to her feet, "if Vegeta can punch and knee me in the gut, and my baby still lives, then I have nothing to worry about in the tournament!"

"Be that as it may, one cannot be too careful." Cell crossed his arms sternly, "I would appreciate it if you at least tried to _avoid _stomach blows."

"That should be easy enough." Sariell walked to the door, glancing back, "you going to watch my fight?"

"What sort of partner would I be if I didn't?" He raised an eyebrow, "run along and have your fun, child…"

_Still, _Sariell thought as she obeyed the android, closing the door behind her, _I'll be fighting Spopovitch, and there seems to be something rather odd about him…I'll have to be wary. Like Cell said, one cannot be too careful…_

_Some time later…_

"What?!" Goku roared, making Sariell jump back, "_Vegeta_ did that?!"

"Who else would?" Sariell said dryly, "I believe you when you say Vegeta's a good guy now, Goku, but I _did _warn you; he hates me, and apparently the abomination I've created."

"Even _still!_ We don't kill _babies, _no matter who the father is!" Goku swore, "damn it! I _asked _Trunks to keep Vegeta in the dark _because _of this, but I still didn't think…Sariell, I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, it's not your fault!" Sariell blushed at the concerned look on Goku's face, "and I suppose it really isn't Trunks's either. I'd _like _to hate him for what his father just attempted to do, but that wouldn't be right…Trunks is jealous, but I don't think even _he _expected Vegeta to try and kill both of us…"

"Damn it…" Goku repeated, uncontrollably angry, "Sariell, I swear to you, it won't happen again. I won't _let _it!"

"I plan to have a chat with Trunks sooner or later anyway." Sariell shrugged, "make my intentions clear…maybe I can get him to put a leash on his dog father."

"Let's hope _someone _can…" Goku muttered, still appalled at what transpired.

"Sariell Rendella VS Spopovitch! Could the fighters enter the ring!" A voice called out.

"That's my cue." Sariell waved with two fingers (A/N: I wonder where she got _that _from?), "wish me luck!"

"You don't need luck." Goku smiled, "you've got the skill."

Sariell stepped inside the ring and studied her opponent, Spopovitch once again; obviously he was strong, but he seemed to give off bad vibes as well. _Something tells me that, win or lose, this won't go well either way…_

The bell sounded for round; Sariell felt her muscles tense in anticipation of an assault.

However, Spopovitch did nothing but watch Sariell with a twisted sort of smile. _He's up to something…but if he won't make the first move, I will!_

Sariell sprung off the ground and began attacking Spopovitch with punches, kicks and every melee ability Goku had taught her.

"There she goes…" Trunks, rather grudgingly, stood beside Cell in the shadows, watching the match.

"Tch, you have _no _idea of the strength that body contains." Cell scoffed, before smirking, "but then, I doubt you know Sariell the way I do anyway…"

Trunks scowled, "I'm only here _talking _to you for her sake! If not for her, I'd have killed you by now!"

"Like father like son." Cell hissed, "you kill me, and Vegeta attempts to kill our child. Oh yes, the Saiyan race _are _a noble bunch, aren't they?!"

Trunks stopped short, "my father did…what?"

Back to Sariell, she kicked Spopovitch with enough force that, theoretically, he should have tumbled backwards out of the ring.

What _actually _happened was he moved maybe two inches, and seemed to grow tired of her attacks; in a swift move, he had her by the throat.

"No!" Goku yelled, and Cell had to resist the sensational urge to enter the ring and beat the ignorant fighter to a bloody pulp; _come now, Sariell…if you lose to the likes of this filth, you cannot truly call yourself a fighter!_

"Damn it!" Sariell growled, "I can't lose this early in the match…what an embarrassment that would be! So…I'll just do _this!_"

Her foot snapped around, kicking the muscled man hard in the groin; everyone in the vicinity winced, but shockingly, Spopovitch was unaffected.

"No _way!_" Goku gaped, "when Chichi does that to _me, _it really _hurts! _There's no way he could stand that!"

"Something's wrong." Cell's black fingernails cut into his hands, purple blood oozing over them, "Sariell's attacks aren't affecting him at all!"

"But then…what's he going to do to Sariell?" Trunks whispered.

Sariell groaned as the hand on her throat tightened, "no…why aren't any of my attacks _working?! _This guy…must not be human! There's no other explanation…but if this keeps up…I'll have to. I'm sorry, Goku…I promised I wouldn't but…"

Anger began to stir in her, and her power began to surge, "I'm not about to let some jerk destroy me _and _Cell's child! It's the only way!"

"No, Sariell, you haven't mastered it yet!" Goku yelled suddenly, "you _can't _go Super Saiyan 2!"

"What?!" Trunks blinked, "in _public? _Has she lost her mind?!"

"What other choice is there, boy?" Cell snarled, "using her Saiyan powers is the only way for her to survive!"

"_Hyaaa!_" Sariell broke Spopovitch's grip and jumped back; her hair, spiky and golden, was slightly longer than the normal Super Saiyan form, and electricity was crackling madly around her, "_now _the battle should be more in my favour!"

Spopovitch's reaction to her transformation surprised her; he looked _excited! _In fact, he now spoke, "that great energy…that energy could be used for my master!"

Before Sariell could even sense it coming, he had her in his grip once again, with an arm around her neck and the other producing a strange little bottle.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Sariell groaned, struggling furiously, "let me go!"

Spopovitch grinned insanely, before stabbing her with the bottle; her eyes bulged and she screamed so painfully loud, the human side of the audience clapped their hands to their ears.

"What is he _doing _to her?!" Cell roared, his energy taking a leap.

"Cell, stop! If you do something stupid, you'll be discovered!" Trunks hissed.

"You think I care about that _now?!_" Cell cried hysterically, jabbing a slender finger at Sariell, "look at what he's _doing _to her!"

"If you go out there, energy blazing, we'll have an even bigger commotion!" Trunks yelled, "do you want Sariell dealing with the aftermath of that?!"

Cell hissed at him, but had to admit, for once, the Saiyan had a point, "then what do _you _propose we do? Watch her _die?!_"

"Relax." A familiar voice spoke; it was the Supreme Kai, "he's not killing her…only taking her energy."

"Oh, well that's alright then!" Cell spat, "_why _is he taking _my _Sariell's energy?!"

"Just wait." The Supreme Kai answered, "see what he does afterwards."

Cell growled, a noise that slowly got louder as he looked to Goku, who seemed to be paralysed with shock; _just perfect, and for once, not the sort of perfect I enjoy! This fight has gone from Spopovitch having astounding fighting ability, to just plain insane! What would he want with Sariell's energy?! And why is everyone just allowing this to happen!? Her energy is depleting! If it continues to drop at this speed…_

_She will most certainly die, and my child will perish within her womb… _

--

Right, a few things to explain...

There's a lot of mysteries in this story that I want to keep just that; a mystery. But I will briefly explain some of it, for your better understanding. Firstly, how Cell knows about the Supreme Kai. Still to be explained, the Supreme Kai _was _in the Other World on some buisness. What buisness? Not telling. But that's how Cell recognized the energy.

Secondly! I may get some complaints from Vegeta fans that he's being far too murderous and cruel. I'll admit, I may be pushing the character originality boundaries. But I really wanted to establish a strong hate relationship between Veget and Sariell, her child and Cell. Plus, I think Vegeta wanting to keep the Saiyan race pretty pureblood is something the _true _Vegeta would want to do. So! I accept complaints, and will probably agree with them but I'm not changing the fact that Vegeta wanted to kill Sariell's child.

Oh, and there's more! Who killed Cell, is probably going to be a common question soon. I'm not going to reveal that for...at _least, _two or three more chapters. But I will say, it's not Vegeta. He claims it was, but this is arrogant Vegeta we're talking about. He's bragging, and lying. I _will _say, Cell was killed by _someone, _and Vegeta _may _have assisted...but he was't the one doing the final blows.

Two more things. Firstly, I may get the few review about Cell's _promise. _This is simply that Sariell was always begging Cell not to kill anyone. So I think at some point, she made him promise that he would _never _kill. That's the sort of person Sariell is; she doesn't mind the fighting too much, but she's against slaughter. And finally, last thing, I've already gotten someone (not on the fanfiction site), ask me "where the heck is Gohan?" I don't add _every _character into my fanfics and maybe I should, but I'll say this; Gohan has been intentionally left out at this point. I have a purpose for him. It will all become clear.

So many mysteries, eh? Should keep you coming back!

And so, I'm off back to school. Don't expect another chapter for awhile. Sorry, folks, but that's my life. Whenever I get a spare moment at school, I'll work on this, I swear by it. Heck, I love this story too much to let it die off again!

Oh, and one more thing. If I got the "Kai" stuff at the beginning wrong, please alert me to it. I'm not very well informed about the Kai's, or even the Supreme Kai (I'm using an episode guide about the World Tournament to write this...). So, if I got some facts wrong, tell me, and I'll patch it up! That's all for now!

_Find out next time;_ why won't the Supreme Kai let Cell save his lover Sariell? Why does Spopovitch want her energy in the first place? What evil did the Supreme Kai mean? Will Trunks ever get over his attitude problem? What the heck is VEGETA'S problem? And, how will the energy drain affect Sariell's child? Find out next time, on the Long Awaited Sequal!

And won't you "Sariell's Baby" fans love the next chapter, mwhahahaha!! See ya next time! Hope you enjoyed! Ta, ta!

**Chapter 8: Babies and Buu!**


	9. Chapter 8: Babies and Buu!

**The Long Awaited Sequel – Angel of Misery**

Hello again! I won't go on for too long, because I know most of you (hopefully) will be estatic about a story update. Yes, I know I've let the story die for awhile. No, it's not what I intended. But, honestly - I was doing year 12. My studies were more important than this story for awhile. But I've finished school all together, and don't start more studies until Febuary. My goal is to have this story close to finished by the end of January. And I promise (and I'll try to keep this one) that I won't let it die again. Anywhoo, now that that's all over, enjoy the update! Tell me if I've lost the talent, or done something wrong!

I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I have full copyright of Sariell...but only her human half. ;)

"talking"

_thinking/remembering/telepathy/sounds, you know the drill._

**Chapter 8: Babies and Buu**

Sariell struggled to keep a clear head through all the pain; _my energy...dropping fast...how is that possible?_

"This is ridiculous!" Cell seethed, "we should be _helping _her, not standing on the side lines!"

"If we go in there, we'll just be making a bigger mess of things!" Trunks yelled, "if you go in there, not only will Sariell be disqualified, Spopovitch may decide to kill her because of _your _interference!"

"You ignorant _fool!_" Cell spat, beginning to approach the ring, "if things keep going the way they are, he won't _need _to kill her, because she will already be dead!'

"No, stop!" Sariell suddenly cried out, her eyes wide, "please, don't!"

Cell stopped immediately, as if hitting an invisible wall, "...Sariell..."

"Don't...endanger yourself because of me!" She groaned, "just...leave it!"

"You see? She wants you to stay out of it. I was right." Trunks nodded smugly,

"I think _you _should stay out of it, boy, before I make you permanently _bald._" Cell hissed, moving back into the shadows; _the child is so foolhardy! There she is, having her energy sucked dry, and all she can think about is MY safety! Honestly..._

Sariell felt her energy slipping away, but she managed to get the words out to Spopovitch, "why...why do you need...my energy?"

He didn't answer, only chuckled darkly as he let her slip out of his grasp; the ground cracked under the force of the drop.

"No!" Goku rushed forward immediately as the bell for Sariell's defeat sounded, "_Sariell! _Answer me; can you hear me?"

A scowl formed on the face of the ultimate android as Trunks rushed forward as well; _I grow tired of this charade…Goku, and even Trunks…yet, I must not allow my concern to cloud my judgement…I cannot endanger both myself and Sariell…_

However, his anger flared when Trunks laid a hand on Sariell's chest, no doubt to feel for a heartbeat; _oh, I don't think so!_

So quick that no _human _would have seen it, Cell appeared on the stage, kicked Trunks hard enough to propel him into the wall, picked up Sariell, then disappeared back into the shadows, "nobody, except _myself, _is allowed to touch Sariell in that manner, regardless of the situation..."

Normally, Sariell would have had a biting remark to that or at least have hit him, but all she could was moan.

"Take her inside." The Supreme Kai suggested, "my friend Kibitio will heal her."

Cell's magenta eyes flickered to him, cold as ice, "I'm sorry, perhaps I misheard, but it _sounded _like you were ordering _me _on what to do with _my _Sariell. Obviously that couldn't be right, because _you're _the one who told me to stand aside and let her energy be _drained!_ Give me one good reason why I _should _listen to you?!"

"Because I'm afraid if you don't have Kibito heal her…the child inside will die." The Supreme Kai said bluntly.

Cell frowned; _hmph. I suppose it's not surprising that he knows about the child, if he already knew about the relationship between Sariell and I…_"if it isn't _already _dead because of _your _foolishness."

The Kai smiled, letting Cell's rudeness slide off easily, "no. At the moment, the baby is unaffected by the energy drop, but…as the minutes drag on, it will start to."

"So be it." Cell began to walk towards the door, but stopped to gaze over his shoulder darkly, "but after this…you _will _explain yourself. Why Sariell's energy was drained, who Spopovitch is and where he got such a device…and about this so called _evil _the world faces. You will explain _everything. _Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"Of course." The Supreme Kai bowed as Cell exited.

_Later…_

"What'd you go and hit me for?!" Trunks demanded as he entered the room, followed closely by Goku.

Cell chose not to answer as he paced, his angry footsteps nearly cracking the floor. The air was awkward and edgy, as if a single wrong move could make someone snap.

"Is she going to be alright, at least?" Trunks inquired, deciding not to push the _hitting _issue any further.

"Oh, do we care about her now, do we?" Cell rounded on him, his eyes burning with a furious fire, "fortunately, _yes. _Sariell will live; the one named Kibito is healing her as we speak. Also very _fortunately, _the child will live, but I doubt you care about that…after all, that child carries _my _blood! Going to try and kill it like your father did?!"

"Of course not!" Trunks protested, "I may have some problems with you and Sariell, but I wouldn't _kill _Sariell's baby!"

"Are you sure?" Cell hissed, "because you nearly did…by refusing to act! By letting Sariell's energy be sucked away, you might as well been the one punching her in the _stomach _like that fool of a father of yours!"

Trunks snapped, most likely at the continued insults of his father; he turned Super Saiyan and would have hit Cell, had Goku not stood in the way, "stop it, both of you!"

"No, let him." Cell breathed, "I want to make him _suffer!_"

Goku's expression was hard, not one the Saiyan warrior wore regularly, "don't you start talking like that again, Cell. That's what stared the whole Cell Games in the first place. Now, as it is, I don't think _any _of us ever imagined something like this could happen. Spopovitch undoubtedly had a strange energy signal, but nobody could have anticipated it. And Trunks was right not to intervene; we could have put Sariell's life further at stake!"

Cell's anger softened only just as Goku gave him the classic puppy dog look, "tch! As it is, Sariell will live. So I will forgo killing that dratted Saiyan, for now. But don't think that makes us allies, Goku!"

Goku grinned, "aw, Cell, you're such a softie! You would have killed us outright a few years ago!"

The android flinched at the word_, _"don't get the wrong idea, Goku...and _disgusting _words such as that don't belong in the same _sentence _as my name!"

"Whatever you say." Goku chuckled, before growing solemn, "anyway, we have more important issues to address now. Such as what to do about Spopovitch."

"Take back Sariell's energy by force?" Trunks suggested, still a little miffed about Cell death-threatening him.

"No, Trunks. We don't know Spopovitch's strengths." Goku shook his head, "even with Sariell safely out of his clutches now, fighting him could still be dangerous."

"I thought you _Saiyans _loved fighting." Cell scowled, "why are there so many objections to kill this filth?"

"Because Spopovitch mentioned a master." Sariell commented, entering the room, "sounds to me like Spopovitch is just the slave of a bigger fish to fry, right? No sense in killing the lesser man."

"_Sariell!_" Goku laughed, "you're all better!"

"Of course, who'd you take me for?" Sariell winked, "thanks to Kibito. He sure saved my life."

Trunks looked off to the side awkwardly, "and…you're child?"

"That's none of _your _concern." Cell said hauntingly, "why don't you run off to daddy like a good boy now?"

"_Cell._" Sariell sighed, "obviously the next thing for me to work on is your _manners._ And Trunks; my baby is perfectly fine, although I wish it wouldn't kick so much…it kind of hurts!"

"You absolute _idiot!_" Cell roared, making everyone in the vicinity jump.

"What'd I do now?!" Sariell asked, bewildered.

"How many times are you going to put your life at risk and make me _worry _like this?! Damn you Saiyans, with your foolish risks and self-righteous nobility! Damn you for making me _care _so much!"

Sariell brightened, a pinkish tinge coming to her cheeks, "you…were worried about me?"

"Of course I was!" Cell said, shifting uneasily, "I thought...if I lost you..."

This was followed by an awkward silence, which was thankfully broken by the Supreme Kai, "excuse me, sorry for interrupting…"

"No, it was just in time." Sariell giggled, elbowing Cell, who mumbled something inaudibly.

"Kibito plans to follow Spopovitch, and I assumed some of you would want to go with him." The Supreme Kai explained.

"I'll go." Sariell offered immediately, "I want to find out what Spopovitch wanted with my energy."

"And I want to kill him." Cell said cheerfully.

Sariell shook her head, "no killing, but it _would _be good of you to come. Saves someone discovering you here. Oh, and Trunks! Can you do me a favour? Or are you still mad at me?"

"No." Trunks smiled warmly, "being mad at you just wastes valuable energy. Besides, I understand that I can't change your mind, or your heart..."

"Oh, _please._" Cell made a gagging noise, which Sariell tried to ignore, "while I'm gone, can you at least _attempt _to talk to your father? Otherwise, I'll have to, and I won't be so gentle!"

"Right." Trunks sighed, "what he tried to do…I didn't think…"

"Exactly." Cell interrupted, "you _didn't _think. So while we're away, perhaps you _could. _Reflect on what you've done and make sure it doesn't happen again. Do that, and perhaps I'll warm to you yet, boy..."

"Good, friends all around!" Sariell rolled her eyes, "let's get to following Spopovitch, before he gets too far away."

"He won't get away." Cell promised.

_Moving along…_

"So, you're saying that there's this guy Babidi, who's trying to awaken a Majin Buu, just like his father Bibidi did before?" Sariell frowned, "wasn't there like, a movie about Bibidi, Babidi, Buu?"

Kibitio said nothing to that, and Cell hit her over the head, "can you _try _and be serious about this? Unless I've misunderstood somehow, _your _energy is going to help this Majin Buu awaken!"

"Well, gee Cell, it's not like I intentionally wanted that to happen!" Sariell scowled, rubbing her head, "not to mention there wasn't much I could do to _prevent it!_"

"Except _not _going Super Saiyan 2? Then he wouldn't have known about your supply of energy!" Cell argued.

"Both of you shut _up!_" Goku said, exasperated, "look, for all we know, what Sariell did was the best course of action! Life's too unpredictable to have regrets."

"Wow, Goku, that's pretty profound." Sariell blinked, "are you actually getting _smarter _in your old age?"

"Who are you calling _old?_" Goku rolled his eyes, "anyway…I doubt Sariell's energy alone would be enough to wake Majin Buu. That bottle was pretty small, and Sariell…"

"Are you calling me weak?" She demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no!" Goku waved his hands quickly, "I just meant that you still have a lot more _developing _to do, so you're energy isn't as large as…it could be?"

"Still sounds like _weak _to me." Cell noted.

"No, that makes sense." Sariell frowned, "also, my energy is keeping my child alive, so…I don't have as much energy as I could have, if a certain android _hadn't _got me pregnant."

"You're going to lore that over me forever, aren't you?" Cell growled, "if you had such a problem with the aftermath, why didn't you tell me at the _time?_"

Sariell coughed, blushed and decided to speak to Kibitio, "how much longer till we get there?"

"Not too far. We will soon be approaching the area." He answered; Kibito really was an impressive figure, powerfully built with reddish skin and long white hair.

"Oh, I see it! And the Supreme Kai's waiting for us." Sariell frowned, "man, that guy must be fast."

"Actually, we were going a little slower." Goku sighed, "I had hoped we could devise a plan, instead of going in guns blazing..."

Sariell grinned sheepishly as both males stared at her knowingly, "maybe we should just watch for now? We don't know a whole lot about them, except they're strength is freakishly inhuman...taking them on could be pure suicide!"

"Tch, like any of them could be a match for my supreme being." Cell tsked, smirking a little.

"And we're so _honoured _to be in your presence…honestly, sometimes I swear if there were two of you, you'd be dating yourself instead of me." Sariell muttered, rolling her eyes.

"That's a good point..." Goku interrupted, sweat-dropping as Cell stared at him suspicously, "I meant, about the plan! Let's just watch behind this rock and see what unfolds…"

The scene below them was a strange one; there seemed to be some sort of pod on the ground, with the strange M insignia. A small, yellow skinned creature wrapped in a shawl was standing near it.

"That's Babidi." The Supreme Kai provided, suddenly behind them, "he hasn't noticed us yet, thankfully…"

"Cch, what could that pipsqueak do to us?" Cell scowled, "this is a waste of time, I could destroy all of them with a single hand!"

"I seem to recall a certain pipsqueak hitting you through a wall." Sariell raised an eyebrow, "so excuse us if we don't believe your exaggerations?"

"Besides, Cell." The Supreme Kai added, "Babidi is skilled magician. Even _I'm _not aware of everything he's capable of."

"So shut up. Some people are trying to eavesdrop." Sariell concluded, causing Cell to grumble and cross his arms in annoyance.

Spopovitch and a man that looked very similar to him, approached Babidi and handed him the small jar full of Sariell's energy. The small magician seemed to be delighted.

"Can anyone hear what they're saying?" Sariell frowned, "I can't hear anything."

"They're too far away." Goku supplied.

"Oh, please." Cell huffed, "the one named Babidi just asked Spopovitch if the energy was easy to obtain, and he responded that it was child's play!"

"_Child's play?!_" Sariell growled, "that's not fair! He _cheated_, there was no way that was a fair fight!"

"Super hearing, huh?" Goku laughed, "maybe it _was _a good thing, you coming to our side!"

"Whoever said anything about being on _your _side?" Cell raised an eyebrow, "my loyalties don't extend to _you._"

Goku sweat-dropped, while Sariell nudged Cell, "can you keep telling us what happens then? Seeing as our hearing isn't as _perfect _as yours?"

Sariell said the magic word; Cell glanced at her, smirked, then closed his eyes to concentrate. The rest of them turned to watch the scene once again.

"Look! Someone's coming out!" Goku cried, causing Sariell to hit him, "all the same, we're trying to _hide _here?!"

"I don't believe it!" The Supreme Kai gasped, "It's the demon lord, Dabura!"

"Demon lord…" Sariell studied him; the man in question _did _have a demonic appearance about him, with reddish skin like Kibito, but with horns, black hair and emitted a powerful air, "what exactly _is _a demon lord?"

"It's a little complicated, but basically, Dabura governs the demon world." The Supreme Kai explained, "Babidi must have made an allegiance with him."

Cell's eyebrow twitched, "you know, all your _yabbering _makes it really hard to hear what's going on."

"Well, 'cuse us." Sariell rolled her eyes, "what have you heard so far?"

"Babidi just told Spopovitch that he has no further purpose for him." Cell mumbled.

Before the warrior's eyes, Dabura struck Spopovitch and didn't stop the assault until he was defeated; Sariell couldn't believe her eyes, at first. _I couldn't even hold my own against him! But Dabura just…that's incredible!_

"Ruthless!" Sariell said at last, "they just killed one of their own _men?!_"

"Why does that surprise you?" Cell opened one eye, "Spopovitch _ruthlessly _attacked _you, _after all…"

"Even still!" Sariell felt the anger stirring, her shoulders beginning to shake, "Spopovitch may have drained my energy, but to throw his life away like that…and not even care, I just can't…"

"Sariell, you need to calm down." Goku said warningly, "if your power level keeps rising, we'll attract the wrong kind of attention."

Sariell completely ignored him, her hair flickering from yellow back to brown continuously; Cell now focused his full attention on her, "Sariell! Calm yourself, immediately!"

"But, they just…" She growled, "I can't just…"

"I know that it's hard for you to sit by and allow cold-blooded killing!" Cell said heatedly, "but use your head! Are you going to go pick a fight with an evil magician _and _a demon lord?! I thought you were smarter than that!"

"Uh, Cell, I don't think you should be making her angrier…" Goku said meekly as Sariell's glare transferred to Cell, "but it's _wrong!_"

"Yes, it is." Cell said solemnly, "but you must _realize, _Sariell…if you go into battle now, you will be killed. Now, would that be responsible of a soon-to-be mother? Would that be responsible, killing yourself and your child, and leaving _me _behind?"

Sariell said nothing, but her shoulders began to relax and the electricity crackling around her hair settled. Her power level was returning to normal.

Goku breathed a sigh of relief, "don't _scare _me like that, sheesh!"

Cell noticed something peculiar though; _she's calmed herself down, but she looks almost…scared. _"Is something _else _wrong?"

"Not wrong, exactly." Sariell looked at Goku, and then to Cell, "my energy boost must have disturbed it's resting..."

There was a long silence, to which Cell and Goku stared at each other, obviously puzzled.

Sariell rolled her eyes, irritated, "meaning, you _idiots, _I'm having a baby!"

Goku blinked, "…wait, you mean, right _now?!_"

"Well, yes." Sariell agreed, strangely calm, "I expect that pretty soon, I'll start convulsing."

"Geez, talk about bad timing!" Goku looked around at the blank expressions of Cell, the Supreme Kai and Kibito, "…er, can it wait?"

"I can't exactly cross my legs and wait till later, Goku!" Sariell spat, "either someone takes me to Bulma, or I end up having it here! And, as you so rightly put it, I think the new energy might attract the _wrong kind of attention?!_"

Cell rose to his feet, "then we'd better get going."

"But if you go, we won't be able to hear what they're saying." The Supreme Kai frowned.

"Well, that's awfully unfortunate." Cell snarled, "excuse me when I say that I care more about getting Sariell somewhere _safe, _than helping you all by eavesdropping!"

"He's right, Sariell's health is just as important." Goku agreed, "Sariell, you _will _be alright, won't you?"

"I assume so." She attempted a weak smile, "but then, I _am _going to be the first woman producing a mixed cross breed."

Cell picked her up bridal style, much to her protesting, before levitating in the air, "…don't get killed in my absence."

Goku grinned, "Cell! Are you saying you're _concerned _about me?"

"No." Cell growled, "just don't."

And with that, he took off; Goku chuckled as he disappeared from sight, "that Cell…"

_At Capsule Corporation…_

The last few minutes had been both a blur, and very awkward; nearly getting himself spotted by the tournament audience, Cell gave Bulma such a scare she attempted to hit him with a fire hydrant, which proved useless and once the situation had been explained, they had all hastily returned to Capsule Corporation.

"Crazy females…" Cell muttered from the corner.

"Oh, stop crying about it, its not like it even hurt." Sariell scowled, lying flat on what appeared to be just a table with an added pillow, "besides, you _did _just barrel in. Without knocking."

"Did we have _time _to knock?" Cell bit back, "I was thinking about _you, _funnily enough!"

"Yeah, I know…" Sariell fell into silence for a moment, "…Cell…"

"Mmn?" He moved a little closer to the table.

"You should go help Goku." Sariell said quietly, "they need you."

"_You _need me." Cell crossed his arms, "honestly, Sariell, do you think I'm going to leave you _now?_"

"Yes." Sariell groaned as she pulled herself into a sitting position and swatted Cell as he attempted to push her back down, "get away, I haven't started convulsing yet, I'm _fine. _Now, listen. While I agree that my bringing your child into the world is extremely important…so is the fate of the world. And it would make me happier if you were out supporting Goku, rather than staying here and being a big sook because of all the _grossness _of giving birth."

Cell still looked unconvinced, "the fate of the world…it can wait a few hours."

He winced and stepped back as her power took a significant jump, "then let me put it _this _way! If you don't get out of here and help Goku right _now, _I will personally put my foot up your green _BEHIND! _Are you going to go _now?!_"

"Charming language, really…" Cell muttered, before kissing her briefly on the forehead, stunning her, "…I'll go, but if something happens to you…"

"I trust Bulma." Sariell smiled, "when you were gone, before I could really…confide in Goku, she was the only one I trusted. I believe she's the best chance I have."

Cell walked to the door, glanced back once, before disappearing.

"You know…" Bulma noted, walking in, "I thought my husband was the most troublesome man in the world, but I stand corrected. That android is even _worse!_"

"Yeah..." Sariell smiled warmly as she moved back into a lying down position, "but…all the hardships, the _trouble _he's ever caused for me…it's worth it."

Bulma tsked, "all the same, I don't fancy being in your place at all…I've seen _normal _births making woman swear like a drunken sailor, I can't even think what giving birth to a half _android's _going to do!"

"It's worth it." Sariell repeated, groaning as the pain now hit her, "I'll endure…anything, to bring another part of Cell into this world!"

"I'll be here." Bulma gripped Sariell's hand in hers.

--

Well, that's it. Personally, I like it, but then again, I haven't written this story in awhile, so tell me if Sariell's starting to sound like a completly different person. ^^" I think Cell sounds good though...anyway, the next chapter may take a few days at the most, I have to work out where to go from here! But thank you for everyone who never gave up on this story - you will be rewarded! In conclusion, I edited this chapter to change the chapter name - mostly to do with that whole circle of life thing. When someone dies, someone is born. Who dies? Read the next chapter and find out!

**Chapter 9: A Life for a Life**


	10. Chapter 9: A Life for a Life

**The Long Awaited Sequel – Angel of Misery**

Hello, I'm back and with an update no less! If any of you actually read my profile, I said I'd update in July...so I'm actually updating _before _the deadline I set for myself, score! ...by a few days. But anyway, I've actually had this completed for awhile, but I don't know, I guess maybe I'm not confident writing this story as much as I used to be. I worry whether this sounds right or whether the fans will think that's bad...so, I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think, and I'll do my best to change it according to your wishes! I haven't written Cell and Sariell in awhile, so I try and keep everyone in character...

Anyway, I also changed the chapter name, but I will not explain why, because that would give it away before you even start reading. I'll just say that I felt this chapter revolved around more than just Sumina, and she only gets one line. Next chapter perhaps.

And finally, sorry for the long waits. I'm going to try and update faster in the future, but...I love this story, but I wrote the first one so many years ago, so I guess it's getting harder for me to write this one. Oh well. Enjoy!

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, but Sariell and Sumina are copyright to me. Any likeness they have to other people, I swear on pain of death, I did not steal from you!

"Talking"

_thinking/sounds/sarcasm/something significant/telepathy/blinding rage and so on._

**Chapter 9: A Life for a Life**

Cell's mind wandered as he returned to where Goku and the others were last hiding, as threatened violently by Sariell; _I have little doubt that Bulma will take the upmost care with both Sariell and the child...but complications could arise. From the little I know of humans, having their own spawn is difficult enough, but for Sariell to have mine? What if the worst were to happen? _

He slowed his speed once he could sense Goku's familiar energy, murmuring to himself, "Sariell is in the best place she can possibly be, and knowing her persistent nature, I am certain that she won't relent until my child is safely in her arms. Besides, I need to focus on what's ahead, and fight to the best of my abilities, to protect them both now..."

"Cell!" Goku waved him down once he spotted him, grinning widely, "you came back! You _were _worried about us, weren't you?"

"Of course not!" He scowled, his magenta eyes narrowing, "Sariell ordered me back!"

"Ha!" A rough voice to the side snorted; the android turned slowly to see the leering Saiyan prince Vegeta himself, "what sort of evil android takes orders from a _woman?_"

"Don't start." Piccolo, who also seemed to have joined them all, warned the black haired Saiyan, but Cell growled in response, taking a step forward threateningly, "you could _never _understand the relationship between Sariell and I! Furthermore, you are _extremely _fortunate that I haven't killed you on the spot!"

"And why haven't you?" Vegeta sneered, hand on his hip and leaning forward rather cockily, "because your precious little half-blood ordered you not to _kill? _You're pathetic! I can't believe it took us so long to destroy a pansy like you!"

"Oh, believe me." Cell shook his head, "one more threatening act against the life of either Sariell or my child, and I _will _kill you. Her word or _not._"

"Now that that's all settled!" Goku interrupted, getting in between them with an exasperated grin, "Cell, even if Sariell asked you to, are you alright to be here? Can you be away from her right now?"

"It's what she wants." The android shrugged, turning his back on Vegeta rudely, "and the bond between Sariell and myself is strong. I will know, should her condition become grave."

"Besides, she's got _Trunks _there with her." Vegeta added sarcastically, "why would she need Cell?"

"_Trunks is with Sariell?!_" Cell spun around once again, eyes blazing and his tail suddenly extended out, the needle point glinting dangerously in the sun, "_WHY is he with her?!_"

"Cell!" Goku and Piccolo hissed simultaneously, while the Supreme Kai glanced over the rock worriedly, "we've been spotted…"

"_I'm here protecting you all for her! Protecting the likes of YOU, who would have had me destroyed!_" Cell bellowed, his power level rocketing, the yellowish energy around him going positively nuts, "_and in my place you sent that love-stricken, purple haired, futuristic pretty boy brat of yours?! I won't stand for that!_"

"_I _didn't send him anywhere! Do you think I _want _my bloodline to be with that wench, when she gives birth to that monster of yours?!" Vegeta spat in response.

Before Cell could brutally mutilate the Saiyan prince for the continued insults about his love, the demon lord Dabura suddenly leapt into the middle of them, smiling ominously, "and what do we have here?"

_Meanwhile…_

"Come on Sariell, you need to push _harder!_" Bulma ordered, consulting the computer to her left, keeping a constant feed of the half-Saiyan's vitals.

"If you tell me to push one more time, I'm going to push _you, _woman – right through a wall!" Sariell snarled through gritted teeth, "whattya think I'm _trying _to do, you blue haired idiot?! I'm not having a _picnic _here!"

"I see Cell's charming language is starting to rub off on you." Bulma responded dryly, "and I'm _trying _to help you here; the least you could do is _not _bite my head off!"

"Ugh, sorry…" Sariell groaned as pain coursed up her spine, "but honestly…even the pain I had…in that scientific nut house…seemed _gentle _compared to this!"

"You're doing very well, considering what you're giving birth to." Bulma assured, looking to Trunks, who was white as a ghost, "Trunks, sweetie? You holding up alright over there?"

"God, you make him sound the father." Sariell grumbled, "why…is he even _here!?_"

"He wanted to do something to excuse Vegeta's…_appalling _behaviour." Bulma's face darkened for a moment in memory, before grinning innocently, "and, it's always good to have another set of hands here, right?"

"If Cell finds out…he's going to be so...pissed off..." Sariell mumbled, rolling her eyes to the purple haired boy, forcing a smile, "though…I guess it _is…_kind of sweet of you…"

"Aren't you worried?" Trunks asked quietly, slowly coming closer to her, "that by sending Cell out, he might get hurt? That this new evil might do something terrible to him?"

"Cell's _perfect, _remember? What could happen?" Sariell snorted, gripping the sides of the table so hard, a few fingernails snapped as the pain intensified tenfold, "ughk…and I think I've got enough…to worry about here!"

_Back to the others…_

"Dabura!" The Supreme Kai gasped in surprise.

"We could have avoided this if you two could just grow up and stop arguing!" Piccolo snarled angrily at Cell and Vegeta.

"I knew you were here the whole time." Dabura replied calmly, his merciless eyes locking onto Cell, "it was only when your new friend here joined that I thought you might be a problem to Babidi."

As Vegeta raged about being portrayed as incompetent, Cell replied cockily, "so what are you going to do about it? Destroy me? I'd like to see you _try!_"

Dabura just chuckled darkly and before anyone could do or say anything, appeared before Kibito and defeated him with a single glowing punch through the stomach, impassively allowing him to collapse to the ground.

"Damn it!" Goku cried, instantly turning Super Saiyan and throwing a punch, but Dabura easily dodged and began advancing on the Supreme Kai, "come now, Kai. With _your _wealth of knowledge, you _must _know that it is futile to fight me. I'm stronger than all of you."

The Supreme Kai only gritted his teeth in response, obviously not going to deny it; besides, if they were strong enough to take down Dabura, wouldn't they have done it when they first arrived?

But Cell now moved in between the two fighters, shielding the Supreme Kai for the moment, "you may be stronger than the others around us, _Dabura, _but I see no evidence that you have the strength to defeat _me, _the ultimate perfect _being! _Furthermore, you would be wise to leave the Supreme Kai out of this."

"Now he's protecting a Kai?" Vegeta laughed scornfully, "soon he'll be as soft in the head as Kakarot!"

"I swore to Sariell, that I would protect her friends while she was out of action!" Cell hissed, keeping his burning pink eyes on the demon lord alone, "and seeing as I'm an android of my word, and I wouldn't _dare _break a promise to her, I plan to do just _that!_"

Thus, the android lunged forward and went to strike Dabura, but once again he dodged, smirking, "then you will be the first to fall."

_Back to Sariell…_

"What's wrong with her?!" Trunks demanded as Sariell began to shake uncontrollably as if having a stroke, "is this normal?!"

"It can be, sometimes. People react differently to birth." Bulma answered tensely, "but she's going to hurt herself! Seeing as she's not conscious, you'll have to hold her down!"

"Uh…sure." Trunks scratched the back of his head, before awkwardly applying force to Sariell's upper chest, trying to keep her flat against the table (A/N: -snaps a picture of that to show Cell later-), "umn…how long do I have to do this…?"

"It shouldn't be too long now, theoretically." Bulma bit her lip nervously, using her own effort to keep Sariell's legs flat and apart, "sure you're not going to pass out again, Trunks?"

"I'll try not to." Trunks murmured, blushing a little as he glanced at Sariell's face; she was indeed unconscious, but sweating profusely and obviously in a lot of pain, "…I can't believe Cell would do this to her in the first place…who knows what sort of damage this half human child is doing to her?"

"It's about time you realized, Trunks – it doesn't matter _what _sort of damage it'll do, they would have done this all the same!" Bulma snapped irritably, making the purple-haired boy start, surprised by the sudden attitude change, "while I've only met Cell once or twice, it's obvious to see…he's _not _the evil android he once was. Their love for each other is selfless….and Sariell adores Cell so much that she would willingly die for the chance to bring his child into the world! So stop complaining, deal with it and make sure she doesn't break her back!"

"Alright." Trunks agreed quietly, returning to silently holding the half-Saiyan while Bulma simultaneously checked the computer and Sariell's progression; suddenly, Sariell's consciousness returned with full force, punching Trunks straight in the face as she cried out in pain, "_uuuugh! Auughn, gnnnhn!_"

"It's alright, Sariell, you're getting there, it'll soon be over!" Bulma tried to reassure her, looking to the again passed out Trunks on the floor, "well, _that's _helpful! You just punched out the only other help I've got around here!"

"Sorry…" Sariell spat out through clenched teeth, before falling backwards, unable to sit up through the pain, her chest rising and falling as she desperately tried to breathe, "_gaaah, _it _hurts!!!_"

"Oh, something's coming!" Bulma blinked in surprise, abandoning the computer and pushing her swivel chair to Sariell's legs, "that's the way, Sariell! A few more pushes ought to do it!"

"If it's not out after _that, _you can just go ahead and _kill me!_" Sariell moaned, shuddering and slamming her fists right through the table material, "I swear, if I live through this…I'll tear Cell's tail off so he can't do this to me _again, _that bastard!"

Bulma tried to ignore the death-threats as best she could, replying encouragingly, "it's alright Sariell, it's nearly over; one more big one, come on!"

Sariell responded by screaming loud enough to wake up the stupefied Trunks, her hair flickering from yellow to brown continuously as she forced all of her energy towards one last shove, before collapsing, exhausted and feeling extremely nauseous.

"Well done, Sariell. Good job." Bulma replied softly, patting her on the head, "you can have a good long nap now."

"Not…whoa, dizzy...not just yet..." Sariell forced down the feeling of wanting to up-chuck as she pulled herself up into a sitting position, "where is it? My…my child?"

All eyes focused on the end of the table, where a green speckled egg, much like the egg Cell came out of in the time machine only light green in colour, sat covered in blood and mucus.

"You gave birth to an egg?!" Trunks said at last, his eyes just about popping out of his skull, "and look at the _size _of that monster! You gave birth to _that?! _It's a wonder you didn't _explode!_"

"Trunks, can you do me an enormous favour?" Sariell responded, smiling sweetly, "could you possibly _shut up?_"

With that, she downed a jug of water beside her and scooted closer to her egg, tapping it experimentally, "this is...rather unexpected. I suppose this must have something to do with Cell's bio-mechanics...do I have to wait till _this _hatches now?"

At her words, the egg suddenly started vibrating as well as making a low, humming sound; Trunks and Bulma backed up nervously, but Sariell found herself rooted to the spot, more out of curiosity than fear.

With a loud pop, the egg shells split open and sitting in the middle of their split halves was a small, female child; her hair was a rich, vibrant green that matched the later parts of Cell's armour, and the very ends of her hair seemed to be a bright blue. Her eyes were just a tad darker green than her hair, but had no irises or pupils as of yet, and her skin was a very pale pink. Finally, the most noticeable thing was her small tail extending from her back to curl around her hunched up knees, looking exactly like the first form Cell's tail, only with colours that matched the perfect form.

She looked up to Sariell's face, head cocked to the side and squeaked, "_squee?_"

_Back to Cell and Dabura…_

"Cell, be careful!" The Supreme Kai called, watching the fight grimly, "you mustn't let Dabura spit on you!"

"I mustn't let him _what?!_" Cell blinked at the absurdity of what was said, before hissing angrily as the red-skinned warrior slugged him in the chest, "you dare to lay a hand on my perfect body?! You'll pay for that!"

"Woo boy, there goes the perfectionist in all his glory." Goku rubbed his forehead, smiling wryly despite the situation; he and the others had tried to assist Cell, for three on one would have made much more sense (discounting Vegeta, who didn't want to help), but the android had flatly told them he didn't need their interference, "Supreme Kai, what did you mean by that, by Dabura _spitting?_"

"Dabura has the ability to turn any living thing to _stone, _simply if his saliva makes contact with it!" The Supreme Kai explained quickly (A/N: and since Sariell's not here to say it – must be murder on his love life!).

"Are you _serious?!_" Piccolo exclaimed, "how can someone have an ability like that?!"

"If that's the case, we can't let Cell fight the likes of Dabura alone, forget his pride." Goku replied solemnly, taking off up to the fight and tapping Cell on the shoulder, "hey, Cell – I need to tell you…"

"What are you _doing?!_" Cell smacked him away, turning to face him with a scowl, "don't you Saiyans have some sort of a fighting code where you _don't _interrupt? I'm just starting to enjoy myself!"

"But this is important! Just listen to me for a second!" Goku protested, trying to explain himself, but Cell shook his head and crossed his arms impatiently, "listen, Goku - I'm going to be perfectly honest, I _still _despise you for trying to separate Sariell and I, but all the same, I will fight Dabura _alone _to save you all the trouble, because she asked me to. Had she _not..._I honestly don't know if I would intervene to save a single one of y..."

"Look out!" Goku yelped, cutting him off and tackling Cell hard in the side, arms around his waist and knocking him back as Dabura went to spit at him; the baffled and slightly embarrassed android snarled, "Goku, what is the meaning of this?! Kindly get your hands _off _me, this is _highly _inappro...Goku?"

The Saiyan hero did as asked, releasing Cell as the stone spell quickly swept up his body, wearing a concerned expression as it solidified his limbs, "are you alright, Cell? None of it got on you, did it?"

"Goku!" Cell replied incredulously, now understanding the Supreme Kai's warning, "you…why would you…"

"Oh, good. You're alright." Goku sighed with relief, "and as for why I did it, you're going to be a father now, Cell! You can't go getting turned into stone! Besides, I'm hoping this is enough for you to forgive me, for everything I've done to you over the years. Just as much as you've changed, Cell - so have I." Goku winked, his voice faltering as his whole body was inches away from becoming concrete, "look after...the others for me...and tell Sariell, I really...did come to...see her as a dau...ter..."

"Goku..." Cell repeated softly, catching the stone image of the Saiyan and safely setting it on the ground, staring at it with an unreadable expression, having conflicted emotions; _...I can't stand that self-righteous fool of a Saiyan, but...he has a family of his own, yet he sacrificed himself so I...I would be able to see mine... _

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't been so arrogant, Cell!" Piccolo roared furiously, "we tried to help you, but you didn't listen to us _or _the Supreme Kai! Now Goku has been turned to stone, and he was the strongest one among us!"

"Supreme Kai." Cell replied in a monotone voice, the sheer coldness of it causing Piccolo to quieten, "would I be correct in assuming that Goku would return to normal by Dabura's death?"

"Yes, that is the only way." The Supreme Kai agreed, glancing from the stone Goku to the smirking Dabura worriedly.

"Then rest assured..." Cell spun around, eyes blazing with a new fire, "I _will _destroy Dabura! Goku, despite all his shortcomings, took care of Sariell in my absence! I will _not _have him silenced by anyone else but _myself! _Piccolo and Vegeta! I expect that you will assist me this time in defeating Dabura, and I will _not _hear a word of argument!"

"Finally, he sees the benefits of working as a team. Just a little too late." Piccolo muttered, but smiled ruefully all the same, "fine. The sooner this is reversed, the better. Understand that, Vegeta?"

"It's just as that hunk of bolts said; no one shall defeat Kakarot but me!" Vegeta snarled, powering up to Super Saiyan, "that demon lord is as good as dead!"

_I will reverse this. I must. _Cell gritted his teeth as he stared down Dabura, who smiled cockily as if this was what he had planned all along; _Sariell will never forgive me if I don't…_

---

And, it's over. Honestly, this really did take me so long to get up. I edited, frowned, rewrote, wondered if that was the right way to phrase something, rewrote some more...you get the idea. Goku's turned to _stone, _what a twist! It's like I'm taking the Majin saga and tearing it in all sorts of directions! Initially, I was just going to have Piccolo turned to stone...but I think this is more dramatic. And it makes Cell feel bad about being a jerk to Goku, so win win! What else to add...I put in more about Cell's view of him being perfect for some reason - I figure that's usually toned down a bit when Sariell's around because she doesn't like it. XD And finally...Sumina is born! God, I hope you all like the pregnancy scene. I do NOT want to have to rewrite that; it was hard enough the first time! Sumina can only say 'squee' at the moment, but that'll soon change! Wonder if, like when animals are born, she'll see Trunks and immediately assume he's the dominant father? For the sake of Cell, let's hope not! Hope you liked, next one should be a little while...I have to remember what happens next. A couple of weeks, at the most. Oh, and I haven't thought of a name for chapter 10 yet, but when I do, I'll add it to the bottom of the page, as per usual. Review, tell me if you like or hate it! Adieu!


	11. Chapter 10: Sumina Meegan Ynna Rendella?

**The Long Awaited Sequel – Angel of Misery**

Hello. Not going to say too much till the ending. But sorry about the wait. Thank you for fans who are still reading and reviewing, you can be sure they don't fall on deaf ears...or eyes. I'm going to try and update some more. Which brings me to my second point - sorry if Dabura is out of character. I'm going to try and fix that next chapter, I need to watch a bit more of the Majin series. Feedback on how things are going would be appreciated. Without further stalling, enjoy the update. ^^

"talking"

_Thinking/remembering/flashbacks/sounds/general sarcasem_

**Chapter 10: Sumina Meegan Ynna Rendella?**

The brunette, the purplenette and the bluenette stared wordlessly at the newborn child sitting on the table, gazing up at them cutely as if having been born out of an egg and now having a gigantic tail wrapped around her legs was perfectly natural.

"This is...my daughter?" Sariell whispered at last, picking up the small blue-green haired girl and staring at her in wonder. _Cell and I...made something like this...?_

_"Squee~!_" The little girl squeaked happily, poking her mother in the nose and beaming a massive, somewhat familiar dorky grin.

"What's _squee _supposed to mean anyway?" Trunks wondered, scratching his head, baffled by the situation.

"Oh, Trunks, it's just baby noises. You were the same when you were her age; wandering around in your diapers, yabbering on about who knows what. I don't think any of it made an ounce of sense. Not to mention how many times your father told you to shut up." Bulma tsked, smiling innocently as the Saiyan boy flushed and replied indignantly _mother!_

She hunched down to get a closer look at the child, squealing with delight, "but oh my gosh, she is just so _cute! _To be honest, Sariell...when I thought part Saiyan, part android and aprt human, this wasn't what immediately sprung to mind. I thought it might be...well, a little _less _cute."

"Heh, I know what you mean. I was kinda worried when I heard she'd have a tail!" Sariell chuckled, gazing once again at the little girl in disbelief, "even now, it's still hard to imagine something like _this _was the result of...well, you know...but I'm a mother now?"

"I guess she _is _pretty cute_." _Trunks admitted begrudgingly, approaching warily and jerking in surprise as the small baby grabbed his finger and bit it playfully, "_ow!_"

"Oh geez. If _that _isn't taking after her father." Sariell burst into a fit of giggles, Trunks even manging to smile a little despite the pain of sharp little teeth, "anyway, have you thought about what you're going to name her?"

"I actually don't have the slightest clue. I never really thought about it!" Sariell blushed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head at the looks she received, "I thought the pregnancy would be traumatic enough...but I don't know, I probably shouldn't pick a name without Cell being here..."

"I'm sure that man...android..._thing, _would be happy with whatever you name her, Sariell." Bulma tutted, shaking a finger, "besides, let's not forget who put in all the work here. Worse comes to worse, you guys can argue about it later!"

"Aha...ha..." Sariell laughed weakly, the woman continuing, "so? I'm interested to hear, what's the first name that pops into your head?"

She didn't answer at first, looking at the girl as she continually squealed _squeeee _excitedly and curled her green tail around her mother's face; _my and Cell's child, huh...it really is amazing..._

"Sumina." She spoke, looking up determinedly, "my daughter will be Sumina Rendella. And I don't care what Vegeta or _anyone _says, I'm glad Cell and I were able to have this child. She deserves the right to live just as anyone else, no matter what her biology is!"

"She certainly does." Bulma murmured, stroking the girl's unique colored hair gently, echoing, "Sumina. That's a pretty name for a pretty kid."

"Sari, Sumi and Cell." Trunks commented, his voice sounding far away, "has a nice ring to it..." _Guess the odds just got lower of me having a chance...maybe I should just quit trying..._

"Well, now that this is all over and done with, I have to go and help out Cell!" Sariell exclaimed, scooting off the table and immediately swooning and tumbling forward, Trunks quickly grabbing her steady, "Sariell, don't you think that's pushing it just a _bit? !_"

"He's right, even a normal woman after pregnancy would be in no condition to fight; and _you _just gave birth to an inhuman _child!_ You need to rest!" Bulma agreed, placing a hand on the younger girl's shoulder in concern.

"Fighting or not, I have to _go! _I can't just sit around while Cell, Goku and the others could be in danger! Besides, he has a right to see his new daughter!" Sariell replied heatedly, glancing at Sumina in her arms, watching everyone with quiet but inquisitive eyes, "what do you think, Sumina? Should we go and see your father now?"

The girl said nothing verbally, but with a small, almost Cell-like smirk, the single thought floated through everyone's mind; _...yes._

"Definitely Cell's genes. She was just born, and she's already learnt her first word!" Bulma laughed.

"Through telepathy, no less...amazing." Trunks agreed, eyes wide, "makes you wonder what else she can do!"

"She _is _half an android. Or a quarter. I was never really good at maths." Sariell shrugged, ruffling the girl's hair affectionately, "daughter after my own heart. Then let's get going! Bulma, thanks for everything you've done for me so far - supporting me, helping me through the pregnancy...I'll definitely repay you one day!"

"Don't you worry about that. Just take care of yourselves out there, and that'll be enough." Bulma assured, looking to her son, "are you going with her?"

"Yeah, I'll go check things out. They could use my help, and it's not like I'm in the tournament here anyway." Trunks nodded, "but let me know how little Trunks goes in the tournament, okay mom?"

"Sure thing, hon." Bulma agreed, watching the three of them head out, "be careful, guys..."

_With Cell and the others…_

"Damn it, he's strong!" Picoclo growled, avoiding a blow to the face from Dabura.

"Ha, getting scared are you, Namekian?" Vegeta sneered, pulling his hands back and aiming his attack at the red skinned demon, "_Galick Gun!_"

"Don't push your luck, Vegeta." Piccolo huffed, wiping his brow as their enemy dodged the blow easily, "but all the same, I'm not sure if all together we can still beat this guy."

"It might be easier if a certain _android _would stop his girly sulking." Vegeta scoffed, gesturing a hand towards the silent Cell, who kept his magenta eyes on the frozen stone warrior; _my greatest enemy, frozen by the hands of the demon lord…it is in my very core to want Goku destroyed…and while I've restrained on Sariell's behalf…why do I feel such remorse? Is it because it will upset her? Or is it…that I've truly grown fond of that Saiyan also? Even now, are my emotions still being affected…?_

"Cell, snap out of it! We need you to work with us!" Piccolo shouted angrily, breaking into the android's thoughts, "we all regret what's happened, but if we don't concentrate and work _together, _we won't be able to reverse it! And we need Goku if we have any hope of stopping Babidi and his plans!"

Cell took a slow breath and exhaled, his now cold eyes meeting the yellowish ones of Dabura, "of course. I'm merely distracted by certain events...Sariell's departure, Goku's questionable actions...as strong as Dabura _may _be, losing is not an option. I _refuse _to believe the Goku that defeated my creator so easily, the Goku I fought in my Cell Games, can be defeated by the likes of this _fool!_"

He immediately lunged forward and punched Dabura in the chest, knocking him back; however, the effort did little but make the demon king smirk condescendingly, "is that really all you can do? Then it's as I thought. The _ultimate life form _is nothing more than a joke, compared to the strength of a _demon king._"

"No power can compare to my own! I _am _the perfect being! And I will not be mocked by a _coward _who has to resort to turning his opponents to _stone _to defeat them! I need no such techniques; and if I have to prove myself once again, then _so be it!_" Cell roared, raising two fingers to his head, "Piccolo!"

"Right!" Piccolo nodded, understanding immediately, following his lead and doing the same; after charging their attacks briefly, both warriors pointed at Dabura simultaneously and yelled, "_Special Beam Cannon!_"

"Laughable." Dabura shook his head, summoning a sword from seemingly thin air and in a single stroke, caused the beams to deflect and head in the other direction; before piccolo or cell had a chance to retaliate, he sped forward and thrust the sword through Cell's chest, slicing through both armour and flesh.

"Damn him, he's so _fast!_" Vegeta growled angrily, Piccolo snarling, "our attacks had virtually no effect at all! Is there _any way _he can be defeated? !"

"Ugh...I must be getting rusty. Obviously opponents aren't as weak s Frieza in the Other World..." Cell coughed, grunting a little at the pain of having the weapon lodged somewhere between his ribs; _heh...not that I'd ever admit it out loud...but Dabura may just be stronger than myself...I'll certainly have some training to catch up on._

"We have to defeat Dabura quickly, you guys! Every second we waste fighting gives Babidi more time to revive Buu!" The Supreme Kai yelled, holding the fallen Kibito in his arms.

"That's all well and good...for someone on the sidelines." Cell muttered, twitching as the demon king smirked at his pain, "all three of you combined can't even compare to my strength. Even if you _could _get past me, you would all die facing my master and Buu. Surrender and die - it is your only option."

"Excuse me if I beg to differ!" Cell hissed, using his eyes to fire beams at Dabura, surprising him enough to jump back and dislodge the sword, just as Vegeta fired the Final Flash he'd been preparing, this time hitting the target head on.

"Your resistance is useless! If you fools continue to challenge me, I will have no mercy on any of you!" Dabura snarled, panting heavily as he pulled himself up, blood oozing down one side of his face; as he met Cell's eyes once again, he allowed a small smirk to cross his face at what he saw, "such raw anger and hatred, even while fighting for the side of good...this could be extremely useful for master Babidi. Just think of the energy..."

"Did you say something?" Cell asked sarcastically, raising a non-existent eyebrow as he lowered himself to the ground, "for someone who said that all of us together would lose against you...you are certainly looking a lot more _damaged _than when we started. It would be almost too _easy _to kill you now..."

"And _would _you kill me? Or _can _you? You've only just returned to the world of the living...I doubt you even have the strength to kill alone, let alone _me._" Dabura sneered, laughing as the android jerked, eyes widening, "how do you...?"

"It really shouldn't be surprising Dabura already knows about you." Piccolo interrupted, dropping down beside him, "he _is _the demon king, and if the Supreme Kai already knew about Sariell, why shouldn't he?"

"I suppose that makes sense...and yet, I still don't like it." Cell crossed his arms, annoyed, "up until recently, I _was _the ultimate terror. While that may have changed to certain degrees, I can still _kill _someone if I have to. For what you've done to Goku, I can almost guarantee it."

"And yet I wonder, how that girl you were with would approve of that." Dabura chuckled, causing Cell to take a forward, narrowing his eyes, "and what is _that _supposed to mean? You may know my situation, but I _assure _you...you know _nothing _of that _girl._"

"Perhaps not, though I know enough from what I sensed earlier. That _girl _is stronger than _you._" The demon lord smirked, making Vegeta chuckle under his breath, "huh, weaker than a _woman. _Pathetic."

"Vegeta, shut up. We're supposed to be on the same team here." Piccolo muttered, exasperated.

"...Even so, that hardly matters_" Cell started to argue, but Dabura cut across him, yellow eyes seeming to glow ominously, "yes, the energy we obtained from her will be extremely useful. If she returns, perhaps we could..._borrow _more."

Cell snapped, as the red-skinned demon knew he would, leaping forward and beginning a brutal assault, roaring, "you _bastard! _If you lay a _single _hand on Sariell, I will destroy _all _of you! You will not harm a single hair on her _head, _do you understand? ! I will erase you from this _Earth _before I would _ever _let that _happen!_"

The enemy only laughed, grabbing Cell by the leg and forcefully swinging him back to the ground; while Piccolo and Vegeta resumed the fight, Cell struggled to lift himself; _I mustn't allow myself to be defeated! If I do...Goku will remain as stone, and Sariell...I will not let that wretched demon hurt Sariell in any way! I swore I'd never let something like that happen again...ever since the laboratory..._

"_Cell!_ Are you alright? !" A familiar voice cried; he looked up to see the woman in question standing over him, "...Sariell? You've returned?"

"I'm here too." Trunks added, making the android reply sarcastically, "fantastic. Now I feel so much better. Can you tell me why, pray tell, _you _were present at Sariell's pregnancy?"

"Uh...I was in the area..." Trunks coughed, feigning innocence, while Sariell shook her head impatiently, "never mind any of that, what's going on here? What happened since I left...?"

Cell pulled himself to his feet and glanced to side almost guiltily, "...Sariell, there's something I have to..."

"_Daddy!_" Sumina cut across him, jumping down from Sariell's arms and running to cling to Cell's leg; looking down at the newcomer in shock, he echoed, "_daddy...?_"

"Great. She can already say yes, daddy, and can walk on her own. You androids don't do things small, do you?" Sariell rolled her eyes, causing him to raise an eyebrow, "somehow, you managed to make that sentence sound rather innuendoish to my ears, dear Sariell."

"...Don't be gross." She commented, smacking him lightly on the arm, meeting his face with a soft smile, "...that's Sumina, Cell. Our child. I hope you don't mind that I named her..."

"Our child...?" Cell echoed in amazement, somewhat in shock as he picked up the small girl and stared at her quietly; never in all his years of being in both his imperfect and perfect forms, never in all his programming had he imagined _fatherhood. _With a tone full of uncertainty and wonder, he spoke, "...hello, Sumina."

"_Hi, hi!_" Sumina beamed, giggling happily, clapping her hands and hugging Cell's face, squeaking contently.

"That's so cute!" Sariell gushed, while Cell merely blushed slightly, placing a silver hand on the back of Sumina's head, remembering something about the importance of holding one's own spawn correctly, even enjoying the feeling of having the young girl in his arms, "I must say, the name seems fitting...excellent intuition as always, love. I never imagined something we would create together would be so _perfect._"

"Oh, my god. Please, stop saying that word all the time." Sariell snorted, watching as the girl proceeded to frown, rub her belly and squeak loudly, "I'm thinking she might be hungry. I haven't fed her or anything..."

"Hey! Is this _really _the time to play _parenthood? !_" Piccolo yelled, dodging Dabura's fist and sidestepping his attacks, "it's wonderful you had your child safely, Sariell, but we have a _situation _here!"

"Situation...that's right! What's going on?" Sariell demanded, looking around briefly and spotting the Supreme Kai and the fallen comrade, "Kibito! What happened to him, is he alright? !"

"I'm not too sure." The Supreme Kai admitted, slowly shaking his head, "I cannot feel a heartbeat, and I fear the worst."

"Kibito..." Sariell echoed sadly, holding a hand to her painful heart; _I didn't know him at all besides his name, but if he hadn't healed me back at the tournament...he saved my daughter's life, and now he might be gone...?_

"And what of Goku? I haven't seen him yet, where is he?" She wondered, once again looking around the area.

Cell jerked at the name, slowly lowering Sumina to the ground and meeting Sariell's eyes, before quickly looking away, "Sariell, I..."

"Thanks to your android, Kararot's been turned to _stone!_" Vegeta interjected mockingly, "which is why all of us right now are trying to fix his _mistake!_"

"Cell, is that true...?" Sariell exclaimed, horrified; wordlessly, Cell slowly pointed to the stone image of Goku, frozen in time with the dorky grin he always wore. The expression, worn while saving Cell, had been his last.

"_Goku?_" Sariell yelped, rushing over and staring at it in shock, "he...is he _dead? !_"

"Turned to stone." The Supreme Kai corrected, "Dabura has the power to turn anything he spits on to stone. I warned Cell of the danger, and yet Goku got caught by it. However, if Dabura is defeated, Goku should be turned back to normal!"

"I'm sorry, Sariell." Cell replied softly, coming to her side, "...I never meant for this to happen."

"I know that, Cell." Sariell replied just as quietly, lowering her head as the tears came, "you and Goku never...well, Goku was starting to like you, but you didn't really get along with him...but you'd never want _this _to happen! Even if you were probably being too overconfident again, as you always are, I don't blame you. You were only trying to protect him, like I asked! But...but _Goku, _he..."

Whipping around, her furious, tear filled eyes met Dabura's, "he was the closest thing I _had _to _family, _and for what you've done to _him, _to _Kibito..._I will make you _pay!_"

"Sariell, you can't fight - in your state, you'd be wiped out!" Trunks protested, "let us fight him instead, you need to rest!"

"No, I _won't! _I don't care if my body is weakened, I want to deal with this _personally! _How _dare _he do this to Goku? !" Sariell roared, holding a hand over her eyes and her hair beginning to flash yellow and levitate slightly.

"Trunks is, regrettably, right for once, Sariell. You wouldn't be able to fight properly _or _think clearly in the state you're in. Let me handle this." Cell replied gently, wrapping his arms around her to calm her.

"_Mommy...daddy..._" Sumina murmured quietly, watching both of them embrace with sad eyes; looking around briefly, she spotted a wandering dinosaur not too far away, "_ah!_"

"Sumina?" Cell looked up and noticed her wandering off, narrowing his eyes, "what are you doing, girl? Come here."

"_Food!_" She squealed, her tail shooting out with deadly speed and accuracy, hitting the dinosaur dead on, both parents gasping in surprise as she began to _absorb _it, in similar fashion to Cell's first form.

"Cell, she's absorbing that dinosaur! How can she...did you know she could...?" Sariell gaped, stunned at what she was seeing. _It seems like so long ago I first saw Cell absorb someone...I forgot how freaky that looks..._

"It's theoretically possible, considering her android makeup and having a similar tail to my own, but..." Cell answered uneasily, eyes widening as Sumina now began to glow an eerie light green, "now _that, _I'm not so suer what _that _is about."

When the light eventually died, Sumina now looked quite a lot older, almost like a teenager, with long green hair that nearly reached her feet, half of it being bright blue with a pointy spike coming out of the top, wide dark green eyes, still a very light skin complexion and her tail had grown considerably longer. Also, somehow through the absorbing process, she had now acquired dark green pants and a light green top, with an over second top in similar fashion to Goku's, wite the words _Seru _written on the right side.

"Ah, I feel _much _better now! I thought the hunger was going to _kill _me!" Sumina exhaled, patting her stomach and beaming happily, "all full now~!"

"Sumina?" Cell and Sariell echoed in one voice, staring at her in pure shock with dropped jaws (which looked slightly more hilarious in Cell's case).

"This is making so little sense, I'm getting dizzy." Trunks added wryly.

"That's right!" Sumina exclaimed, flashing a peace sign before determinedly staring at Dabura with cold, green eyes, who was watching her closely despite fighting with Vegeta and Piccolo, "my name is Sumina Meegan Ynna Rendella! And any friend of my mom and dad's is a friend of mine! I may just be a newborn, but don't you worry, mom - for turning Goku to stone, I will be the one to defeat Dabura! You just _watch~!_"

* * *

Well, that's the end of that. I thought it was a halfway decent chapter. Sumina's come into the world, and already all grown up. That's the form she's going to stay in for the whole fanfiction; I understand that it's probably impossible for even an android to grow up that fast, but I needed her a little more advanced for the rest of the story to progress. I liked Cell in this chapter, little more character development...mentions of being _perfect..._next up will be Sumina in her first ever fight. Hope you enjoyed it, I'll try and update a bit faster soon. For now, I'm going to start watching the Majin episodes; I'm mostly writing off what I remember, and I need to be a bit more up to date. Feedback and reviews are appreciated, thank you!

Oh, and I nearly forgot. If you'd like to see a picture of Sumina, both as a child and as her current form, here's the picture; fanfiction's being a butt, so it's gentlesaiyanwarrior DOT deviantart.com/gallery/#/d21vkh6 . There are more Sumina related pictures in my gallery as well. ^^

**Next Time, on Dragon Ball Z: Sumina has grown up from a small, squeeing child to a ditzy, dorky teenager! However, will she be able to defeat Dabura like she says? What kind of fighting techniques will she use? Will Goku be restored to normal? Will Trunks proclaim his undying love for Sariell? Will Vegeta ever stop being such an asshole? And is that GOHAN?**

**Find out next time, on Dragon Ball Z: The Long Awaited Sequel!**

**Chapter 11: The Android Fights! **


End file.
